


Мы выбираем друг друга

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Вся наша жизнь - череда наших планов, помноженных на случайные обстоятельства и разделенных на невероятные совпадения.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Leta Lestrange, Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander/Leta Lestrange, Theseus Scamander/Original Percival Graves/Leta Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Мы выбираем друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок организатору Самой Фапастической Твари 2020 в дежурке. Спасибо тебе, анон, кем бы ты ни был!

Строго говоря, все началось одним не очень прекрасным весенним вечером. 

После обязательного субботнего обеда с Ньютом и Тиной, где они отрепетированно жаловались друг другу на начальство, Лите безумно хотелось разбавить рутину чем-нибудь остреньким. И она от скуки сказала Тесею: “Я выбираю Персиваля Грейвза”. “Принято”, - ответил Тесей, определив всю их дальнейшую жизнь. Они еще не знали, во что ввязываются, и принялись, как всегда, азартно составлять планы - каждый свои. А затем - не менее азартно претворять их в жизнь.

Узнала о том, какой маховик пришел в движение, Лита много позже - вполне обыкновенным, загруженным вторником. И даже тогда она не сразу поняла, что произошло.

Появление директора отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА в кабинете рядового сотрудника отдела международных взаимоотношений Британии было по меньшей мере странным, даже если в этот самый момент министерство принимало в своих стенах американскую делегацию. И уж тем более такой визит не предвещал ничего хорошего - в обычных обстоятельствах. Но Лита, увидев, кто почтил ее своим присутствием, очень обрадовалась и послала вошедшему игривую улыбку.

\- Директор Грейвз. - Она подчеркнуто выдержала деловой тон, поднявшись для приветствия - на случай, если Грейвз пришел в компании коллег, и вслед за ним войдет кто-то посторонний.

\- Миссис Скамандер, - формально поздоровался он. - Вы сможете уделить мне несколько минут?

Он стоял в проеме один - хороший признак. Очень хороший признак. Их охота точно дала плоды, и жертва сама шла в ловушку, причем к ней, а не к Тесею. Лита едва не захлопала в ладоши, как в детстве. Кажется, получилось!

\- Разумеется. - Она радушно указала на мягкое кресло для посетителей. - Прошу, директор Грейвз.

Грейвз, однако, приглашением не воспользовался и даже дверь не закрыл, войдя. Зато набросил на кабинет Заглушающие. Очень странно. Перебрать возможные причины Лита не успела. Грейвз негромко, устало и сухо произнес:

\- Я не знаю, на что вы поспорили с вашим супругом, миссис Скамандер, но он выиграл еще до того, как вы заключили пари. Я влюблен в него последние несколько лет. - Грейвз поджал губы и сунул руки в карманы безукоризненно подогнанных брюк. - Надеюсь, мое признание разрешит ваш спор, и вы перестанете уделять мне столько внимания. Это отвлекает от работы и в перспективе вредит отношениям между нашими странами.

Мало кто мог лишить Литу дара речи. Грейвзу удалось.

Не дождавшись от нее никакой реакции, кроме округлившихся глаз, Грейвз дернул углом губ и еще суше добавил:

\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему я пришел именно к вам. Также надеюсь на ваше благоразумие и вашу способность разрешить ситуацию без упоминания об этом разговоре.

\- Разумеется, директор Грейвз. - Она встряхнулась, взяла себя в руки. Впору со стыда сгореть, но поможет только признание вины. И, возможно, попытка сгладить, насколько получится, колоссальную неловкость, в которой была виновата в первую очередь сама Лита. - Я прошу простить нашу настойчивость. И то, что доставили вам столько неудобств.

\- Извинения приняты. - Грейвз отрывисто кивнул и попрощался: - Всего хорошего, миссис Скамандер.

Он вышел, оставив за собой летучий аромат крепкого табака и чернил, а Лита медленно стекла в свое кресло и закусила губы. Как она могла так просчитаться? Ведь в этот раз цель выбирала она, и казалось, что все идеально. Грейвз не имел склонности выставлять напоказ личную жизнь, но Лита знала, что последние годы он целеустремленно избегал отношений, а на момент начала игры был одинок. Назвать его легкой мишенью не повернулся бы язык, а по работе они сталкивались крайне редко, так что никаких проблем их интрижка не сулила. Заинтересованности в Тесее или в ней Грейвз тоже никогда не выказывал, держался с обоими подчеркнуто нейтрально. Он казался безопасной и одновременно достаточно сложной добычей, чтобы охота принесла удовольствие, а успех - удовлетворение.

И вдруг - влюбленность. Знали бы они - обошли бы его десятой дорогой, чтобы не причинить боли. Для своих игр они выбирали лишь тех людей, для кого сами станут приятным приключением, не более того. Грейвз показался идеальным кандидатом еще и по этой причине.

А он ведь отменный актер, - думалось Лите, когда час спустя она томилась на официальном приеме. Со стороны не скажешь, что Грейвз испытывал к Тесею нечто большее, чем уважительное, с оттенком легкого превосходства, равнодушие.

Американскую делегацию провожали с помпой - фуршетом в лучшем ресторане магического Лондона. Здесь формальностям уделяли гораздо меньше внимания, чем в министерских стенах. Лита могла беспрепятственно наблюдать, как Тесей стоит чуть ближе к Грейвзу, чем положено по этикету, как предлагает вино и фрукты с улыбкой, от которой у нее сладко сводило низ живота. И как реагирует Грейвз - никак.

Не будь Лита уверена в обратном, посчитала бы их короткий разговор наваждением. Но он состоялся, и за фасадом дипломатичной неуступчивости Лита сейчас видела отчаянные попытки Грейвза сбежать от Тесея повежливее, чтобы не выбиться из министерских протоколов и не спровоцировать ненужных пересудов. Вот только сбежать от заинтересованного Тесея было отнюдь не легко, хотя действовал он совсем не очевидно. Не зная, что происходит, не заподозришь в его поведении большего, чем простая, ожидаемая в таких случаях вежливость. Но Грейвз знал - и знала Лита. И если раньше ситуация ее забавляла, то теперь было мучительно стыдно и неприятно наблюдать.

Она едва дождалась удобного момента, чтобы вмешаться, и вклинилась в британско-американскую компанию авроров с непринужденной улыбкой.

\- Добрый вечер, господа.

\- Миссис Скамандер, - приветствовали ее.

\- Чудесно выглядите, - похвалил Огден с простодушной прямотой.

\- Осторожнее с комплиментами чужим женам, приятель, - поддел Поттер и толкнул Огдена локтем. - Шеф - лучший дуэлянт из присутствующих.

\- Я бы поспорила, мистер Поттер! - мигом вскинулась Тина, сверкая глазами. Так выглядела задетая гордость. - Но не с тем, что вы отлично выглядите, миссис Скамандер.

\- Спасибо, миссис Скамандер, - рассмеялась Лита. Хотелось вопреки вежливости добавить что-то вроде “Вы тоже. Это же то платье, в котором вы были на прошлом Осеннем балу?”, однако, к большому сожалению, повода придраться к наряду или прическе дорогой невестки не было. Переливчатая алая ткань красиво струилась по ладной фигуре, волосы Тина уложила в модный тугой узел, украшения и туфли надела новые. Красавица.

Мало кто раздражал Литу сильнее, особенно когда Тина завуалированно (или не очень) прохаживалась по своей единственной победе над Тесеем.

\- Брось, Флимонт. - Тесей широко улыбнулся. - Если бы я вызывал на дуэль каждого, кто считает Литу красивой, мне пришлось бы драться со всем миром и начать с себя, - пошутил он, заодно позволив Лите не вымучивать ответный комплимент для Тины.

\- Ни в коем случае, - благодарно поддержала Лита и несколько преувеличенно подняла брови. - Я предпочту, чтобы ты тратил время на меня, а не на других. Например, пригласив на танец.

\- С удовольствием, дорогая. Прошу нас простить. - Тесей послал всем быструю, извиняющуюся улыбку и увел Литу в центр, где под звуки классического вальса неспешно кружились несколько пар.

Они легко влились в общий рисунок танца, и Лита на несколько минут просто расслабилась, окунулась в ритм знакомых с детства движений. Тесей танцевал отлично, с ним можно было отдаться на волю музыки и забыть обо всем. А еще - насладиться близостью знакомого до мельчайших деталей горячего тела, движениями в унисон и прикосновениями знающих рук.

Но танец не мог длиться вечно. Им пора было возвращаться к компании. Лита как раз собралась заговорить, когда Тесей крутанул ее в смелом пируэте и шутливо упрекнул:

\- Ты играешь нечестно, Лита. Мы обещали друг другу не мешать.

\- Об этом, Тесей. Мы прекращаем.

Он вскинул брови, удивленный, глубоко прогнул ее в спине на финальной, дрожащей и пронзительной ноте мелодии. Обычно этот момент танца Лита любила больше всего - почувствовать себя в чужих руках, в беззащитной позе, когда только от Тесея зависело, упадет она или выпрямится. Но сейчас Лита напряглась, и Тесей не мог не отметить ее странного поведения.

\- Лита, что?..

\- Мы. Прекращаем.

Когда-то они договорились - все их игры длятся ровно до того момента, пока комфортно обоим. Как только любой пожелает прекратить - они останавливаются, не задавая лишних вопросов. До сих пор ни один не пользовался этим правилом. В другой ситуации Лита бы тоже не воспользовалась - объясни она, в чем дело, и Тесей сам бы не стал продолжать. Он никогда не был жесток. Вот только Грейвз просил не открывать его тайны, и Лита прекрасно понимала причины. И, без того зная за собой вину, не хотела усугублять ее неуместной откровенностью.

Да и не нужно было.

\- Конечно, - сказал Тесей все еще удивленно, но решительно.

Они вернулись в компанию, и с этого момента даже самый ее придирчивый взгляд не мог отыскать признаков заинтересованности Тесея в Грейвзе. Азарт погони сменился штилем деловой обходительности. Единственным знаком, что что-то поменялось, стал короткий прямой взгляд Грейвза прямо Лите в глаза. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать, и комментарий его касался рабочих вопросов. Но Лите почудилась за ним благодарность.

Тесей вряд ли что-то заметил, другие - тем более. Прием, а за ним и жизнь потекли своим чередом.

***

Но, разумеется, так просто это все не окончилось.

Лита хорошо знала мужа: его сильные стороны и маленькие слабости, его привычки и манеры на людях и в уединении их недостроенного дома. Ньют потешался над их неспособностью завершить, наконец, дурацкий ремонт, но что поделать, если им с Тесеем никак не удавалось составить тот самый, идеальный проект? Им, в общем, и так было удобно: правое и центральное крыло они закончили, в них и жили. Над левым же они колдовали в таком ленивом темпе, что в процессе успевали изменить все планы, и неизменно приходилось начинать поновой.

За ремонт Тесей и взялся, причем в этот раз - в гордом одиночестве.

\- Все равно потом переделаем, - отмахнулся он в ответ на аккуратное предложение помочь, и Лита отстала.

Но забеспокоилась.

Если Тесей по собственной инициативе брался за ремонт, причем без нее, значит, что-то его здорово тревожило. Она не стала лезть в душу, зная, что сам расскажет, когда будет готов. Однако, чтобы проверить свои подозрения, намекнула, что не прочь поохотиться за красоткой-датчанкой с роскошными белыми косами до талии и зеленым взглядом истинной валькирии. Тесей уклончиво отказался, чем одновременно удовлетворил - она оказалась права - и еще больше обеспокоил Литу.

Пару месяцев ничего, кроме ремонта в левом крыле, не происходило. В остальном Тесей вел себя как обычно, но именно эта обыденность не позволяла Лите расслабиться. Пока, наконец, не свершилось.

Она задержалась на работе - с осложнением общемировой ситуации это случалось все чаще. Тотальная незаинтересованность министра в происходящем за границами Британии не отменяла того факта, что отделу международного магического сотрудничества приходилось туго. Гриндельвальд бесчинствовал практически у порога. И в этих вот условиях Лита была вынуждена заниматься не только налаживанием связей с потенциальными союзниками в назревающей войне, но и никому не нужной ерундой вроде стандартизации списка допустимых к ввозу ингредиентов для зелий. Ворох нудной рутины на фоне глобальных задач отнимал столько времени, что частенько Лита очень, очень скучала по аврорату, откуда перевелась, едва отношения с Тесеем стали серьезными.

Особенно тоскливо и хлопотно было в последнее время. К вечеру она подумывала, а не заночевать ли в офисе - по примеру начальника. Если бы никто не ждал дома, возможно, так бы и поступила.

Но ее ждали, и сегодня - особенно.

\- Добрый вечер. - Растрепанный Тесей выглянул из кухни в домашней свободной рубашке и ореоле восхитительных ароматов. - Ужин почти готов.

\- О, нет, - простонала Лита. Она едва держалась на ногах. Если Тесей вслед за ремонтом взялся за готовку - ничего хорошего ее не ждало. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что к нам забегал Ньют! Согласна даже на Тину!

\- Я готовил сам! - с легкой обидой отозвался Тесей и предъявил испачканную ложку. - Ты обычно не жалуешься.

Конечно, потому что получалось, как правило, вкусно - пальчики оближешь. Если нос не подводил Литу, сегодняшний вечер исключением не был. Вот только всякий раз к роскошной трапезе прилагались серьезные разговоры. До того Тесей брался за кастрюли и сковородки после покупки земли под будущий дом, и обсуждение касалось планов на детей. А еще раньше за собственноручно приготовленным ужином сделал предложение.

Учитывая все события последних недель, Лита была совсем не уверена, что сегодняшняя тема ее порадует. Но если Тесей дозрел до откровенности, лучше покончить со всем побыстрее.

\- Переоденусь и приду, - обреченно пообещала она.

Наверху Лита с наслаждением сменила платье на уютную пижаму. Со школьных времен, когда форма была для нее отдушиной - не нужно каждый раз думать, что надеть, - прошли годы. Лита научилась носить красивые наряды и даже получать от этого удовольствие. Однако нежная любовь к незамысловатым вещам осталась при ней, и дома Лита ей потакала.

Завидев ее в розовых слониках, Тесей подчеркнуто смерил ее раздевающим, откровенно горящим взглядом. Лита невинно улыбнулась. Под мягкой тканью не было нижнего белья, и Тесею не пришлось даже приглядываться, чтобы рассмотреть затвердевшие соски.

\- Что на ужин? - Лита подпустила в голос игривую нотку. - Умираю с голоду.

\- Стейк или запеченный под соусом лосось. Выбирай.

\- Два главных блюда, и мы ужинаем в столовой вместо кухни. Мне это не понравится, да? - вздохнула Лита, разрушив последнюю иллюзию, будто все было в порядке. - Давай стейк.

\- Тебе это не понравится. - Тесей тоже помрачнел и споро накрыл на обеденный стол. - Если тебя это хоть немного утешит, мне не нравится тоже. Но сначала поешь. Я уже.

Стейк оправдал все ожидания, и Лита сама не заметила, как проглотила последний кусочек. Впрочем, к лучшему: с важными разговорами лучше не затягивать.

\- Спасибо, было очень вкусно. - Она наугад отлевитировала тарелки в раковину. Обращать внимание на подозрительный звон в кухне Лита не стала, откинулась на стуле, заложив ногу на ногу так, что лодыжка лежала на колене. - А теперь слушаю.

\- Я предпочел бы сначала послушать сам, если не возражаешь. - Тесей сцепил пальцы в замок, уперся локтями в столешницу и уставился на Литу взглядом “я - аврор”, который она терпеть не могла. - Как ты догадалась?

\- О чем конкретно?

\- Что я начинаю влюбляться.

Поначалу Лита даже не поняла, к чему он. А потом сердце захолонуло, и кровь остановила ток в обледеневших венах.

\- Я ведь сам не заметил, пока не начал копаться в себе. - Тесей ошибочно истолковал ее пораженное молчание как приглашение все же объясниться первому. Лита не хотела ничего больше слышать, но не находила в себе сил, чтобы его оборвать, и Тесей продолжал: - Мне не давало покоя проклятое любопытство. Почему ты впервые в жизни оборвала нашу игру и никак не объяснила? Мы, конечно, договаривались так сделать и не спрашивать причин, но я… не удержался. Я начал искать, в чем дело. Перебрал кучу вариантов, пока не понял, что сам бы поступил так, только если бы заметил, что ты увлекаешься всерьез. И… оказалось, что причина верная, хотя я сам и не подозревал. - Тесей опустил голову ниже, скрыл глаза за переплетенными пальцами. Теперь Лита видела лишь встрепанную макушку и руки, которые любила, пожалуй, больше остальных частей Тесея. А он… Он глухо говорил: - Понятия не имею, как и когда все случилось. Все ведь было как всегда. Ничего нового. Но ты… ты же заметила, и я был бы благодарен, если бы…

\- Нет, Тесей, - деревянно сказала Лита. - Я не заметила.

Тесей резко выпрямился, уронил руки на стол и уставился на Литу, потрясенный.

\- То есть…

\- Причина была другой, - блекло подтвердила Лита.

Она бы даже сказала, какой. Прямо сейчас она достаточно ненавидела Грейвза, чтобы выдать все его тайны хоть самому Гриндельвальду. Но если она откроет Тесею, что его влюбленность взаимна…

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, ни за что. Она не готова была его потерять. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Если только уже не потеряла.

Мерлин, они ведь обсуждали. И оба были так уверены друг в друге, в своих и взаимных чувствах, что с легким сердцем пускались в приключения. Лите и в голову не могло прийти, что однажды она будет сидеть в столовой напротив Тесея, слушать признания в любви к другому человеку и не будет знать, что сказать собственному мужу.

“Проваливай”? Но это их дом, а не только ее. И она… она ведь все равно этого не хотела. “Забудь про него”? Если бы это было так легко, Тесей не стал бы ей признаваться, пока не выкинул Грейвза из мыслей. Пока чувства не остались бы в прошлом, пока признаваться не стало бы безопасно.

\- Лита… - Тесей запнулся, а Лита внезапно поняла, что будет самым сложным и самым правильным выходом из ситуации.

\- Он тоже в тебя влюблен. Он пришел ко мне, чтобы мы прекратили, как он выразился, уделять ему внимание. - Лита встала из-за стола. Сидеть на месте она была не в силах, но метаться из угла в угол себе не позволила. Размеренно, как в строю аврорской академии, зашагала туда-сюда. - Сказал, что у него это несколько лет.

Тесей смотрел на нее неверяще, непонимающе, словно не узнавал человека, с которым прожил три года в браке и еще два до того. Пусть; Лита тоже не узнавала своего мужа.

Как легко и внезапно они оказались чужими друг другу людьми.

\- Почему ты говоришь это, Лита? Я же не…

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал, Тесей. Я или он. И я хочу, чтобы ты сделал выбор осознанно. Мне даже плевать, если Грейвз все это просчитал. Все уже случилось, ты попался на него. Теперь - выбирай. После всего мы либо останемся супругами, либо друзьями. Твое решение.

Тесей упрямо сжал кулаки и свел брови. Снова взгляд “я - аврор”, но на этот раз не следователь в допросной, а боец на передовой, готовый идти в битву.

\- Лита, я всегда выберу тебя.

\- Нет, Тесей, так не пойдет. Подумай. Хорошенько. Я бы даже сказала, пообщайся с ним поближе прежде, чем выбирать. Я не привыкла побеждать с форой.

\- А вот это мне решать, и только мне, - неожиданно резко бросил Тесей и нехорошо прищурился. - Я завел с тобой разговор не для того, чтобы расставаться. Влюбленность и любовь разные чувства. Я тебя люблю, и это не изменилось. Не вздумай сомневаться. Хотел бы уйти - так бы и сказал. Мы обещали друг другу честность, если помнишь.

Лита сглотнула, слабо мотнула головой, не зная, соглашается или отрицает. Не укладывалось в голове, что у них вообще идет такой разговор.

\- Лита. - Тесей осторожно приблизился, нашел ее руку и бережно сжал пальцы в своих.

Порой они любили помериться силой, и Тесей позволял ей сжимать его ладонь, насколько получится, а сам никогда не поступал так же. Лита все равно проигрывала, как бы ни старалась, - и ей это нравилось. Нравилось знать, что ее мужчина настолько сильнее, а еще - что никогда не причинит ей боли.

Но последнее оказалось не совсем правдой. Хоть и в ином смысле.

\- Послушай меня, пожалуйста. - Тесей осторожно, невесомо гладил тыльную сторону ее ладони кончиками пальцев. - Я бы не стал признаваться, если бы знал, что ты не заметила. И не потому, что планировал дать ход чувствам к Грейвзу, а как раз наоборот. Со временем я бы сказал, конечно. Но не раньше, чем успокоился.

Да, все как Лита и ожидала. И хоть она прошляпила гигантскую брешь в их отношениях, можно было хоть немного утешиться фактом, что она все еще с легкостью предугадывала ход мыслей Тесея.

\- Но раз все вышло как вышло, - Тесей притянул ее ладонь к своей груди, вынудив сделать шаг навстречу, - раз мы уже перешли этот рубеж, знай. Я всегда выберу тебя. Я… возможно, выберу тебя перед Ньютом.

Лита пошатнулась от неожиданности. Она лучше всех знала, как сильно братья любят друг друга - вопреки вечному непониманию. И услышать от Тесея _такое_ не ожидала даже больше, чем то, что он всерьез увлекся Персивалем Грейвзом.

\- Я надеюсь, тебе не придется, - тихо, опустошенно сказала она. - Это убьет тебя изнутри. Поверь моему опыту.

\- Знаю. И тем не менее.

Она сама не заметила, как, пока разговаривали, шажок за шажком оказалась вплотную к Тесею. Он не рисковал ее обнимать, только держал за руку, пока она сама не уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, не вдохнула полные легкие родного свежего запаха. Апельсиновая цедра - вяжущая горечь, под которой скрыта сладкая нотка лишь для тех, кто даст себе труд привыкнуть к аромату. Лита давно привыкла.

И была очень рада, что не придется отвыкать.

***

Но все, конечно же, не закончилось. Опять.

Какое-то время было тихо и напряженно. Тесей ходил на цыпочках, Лита отчаянно резала каждую фразу, грозившую сорваться с языка, пока они были наедине. Но потихоньку углы сгладились, хоть и не забылись.

Снова поговорив, Лита с Тесеем единогласно решили, что хватит с них приключений. Напоследок соблазнили на двоих зеленоглазую валькирию из датского министерства, расстались с ней наутро, довольные друг другом, и примерили на себя новые роли благопорядочных супругов. Поначалу даже весело было - Лита казалась себе кем-то другим и Тесея увидела с новой, непознанной стороны самого заурядного мужа.

Настал золотой век семейной жизни. Теперь у них все было как у всех: работа, дом, друзья и родственники. Время занимали то воскресные встречи с отцом и мачехой, то чаепития с родителями Тесея и Ньюта, то посиделки с Ньютом и Тиной. Поначалу все, что из них получалось, - это обмен натянутыми репликами с нелюбимой невесткой и неловкое молчание, если Ньют надолго оставался с Литой наедине. Но со временем неловкость постепенно сходила на нет. Все устаканилось, потекло по накатанной.

Больше никакого азарта погони. Никакой дрожи предвкушения от взгляда на ничего не подозревающую добычу. Никакого жара страсти, когда добыча осознавала - и, наконец, сдавалась на милость победителя.

Победителей.

Лите остро, до ноющих мышц и поселившегося в мыслях смутного беспокойства не хатало их с Тесеем любимой игры. Но заговаривать с ним о новом раунде Лита не решалась. После Грейвза ставки резко подскочили вверх. И если в тот раз пронесло, то кто поручится, что история не выйдет на второй круг, а стрелка часов на этот раз не сделает полного оборота раньше, чем Лита спохватится? С Грейвзом ей просто повезло: если бы он не пришел так вовремя, а она проморгала зарождавшиеся в Тесее чувства, кто знает, чем бы все окончилось? Не тянулся бы между ними сейчас бракоразводный процесс?

И все же шептал где-то на задворках разума коварный, вкрадчивый голосок. Склонял к порочному, будоражащему, опасному. Высоким ставкам - сильную эйфорию победы. Возможная влюбленность Тесея поднимала ставки выше небес. Выиграть в такой игре дорогого стоило. В прошлый раз Лита проиграла - и до сих пор терзалась горечью поражения. А что, если победит?

И что будет победой - в ее случае?

Прошло больше года. Хоть к теме больше не возвращались, Лита никогда ее не забывала. И до сих пор не могла бы с точностью сказать, что Тесей преодолел… что бы это ни было. Увлеченность, влюбленность, интерес или страсть. С Грейвзом они периодически пересекались, чаще мимолетно и на нейтральной территории. Пару раз Лита была свидетелем их бесед: ничего из ряда вон. Ни подчеркнутой дистанции, ни излишней близости. Точно так же Тесей общался с любым другим коллегой. Но еще один подлый голосок напевал, что слишком все обычно, и Тесей все еще не упоминает Грейвза в ее присутствии, кроме как в крайних случаях. А еще один голос из общего хора сочувственно поддакивал, что Лита знает мужа не первый год. Знает, как нелегко ему по-настоящему влюбиться - и насколько сложно, почти невозможно разлюбить.

Что, если его чувства успели пустить корни до того, как все вскрылось? Что, если время, запрет и знание о том, что влюбленность взаимна, лишь укрепили ее в Тесее? Он умел загонять эмоции глубоко и не следовать им, а еще он сделал выбор в пользу Литы. Больше она не сомневалась. Конечно, время показало, но Лите и той самой фразы, что Тесей готов был предпочесть ее Ньюту, хватило сполна. Вот только был ли Тесей настолько счастлив, насколько мог бы быть?

Была ли она?

Наверное, стоило хотя бы проверить.

И не только ради себя.

Раньше они с Тесеем открыто обсуждали привлекательных женщин или мужчин, в том числе тех, за кем не охотились и не планировали, вместе ли или порознь. Порой во время близости они шептали друг другу, кого хотели бы видеть рядом и что бы сделали втроем, будь возможность. Очаровательные пошлости, сказанные низким, “постельным” голосом Тесея, до предела заводили Литу. И даже это прекратилось. Нет, в целом ночи не стали пресными, но из них исчез дух свободного авантюризма. Теперь Лита трижды думала прежде, чем предложить что-то новое. И была уверена, что так же сомневался Тесей.

Она выждала еще полгода, для верности. И одним непримечательным вечером, листая вечерний “Пророк” в кабинете любимого мужа, словно невзначай напомнила:

\- Кстати, у нас осталось незаконченное дело.

\- Ммм? - рассеянно откликнулся Тесей. Он клевал носом над толстой пачкой циркуляров, которые помощник обычно скопом отдавал ему на подпись в конце месяца. Еще чуть-чуть - и вместо летящего росчерка перо поставит кляксу.

\- Персиваль Грейвз, - спокойно сказала Лита и перевернула страницу. - Мне не дает покоя, что он единственный, с кем у нас так ничего и не вышло.

Сказав это, она опустила газету на колени и аккуратно расправила уголки в местах сгиба. Делать вид, что они обсуждают тривиальную тему вроде новой статьи о теракте смысла больше не было.

Тесей резко проснулся, открыл совершенно ясные, чуть покрасневшие от долгого напряжения глаза. Точным движением вернул перо на подставку, отодвинул на дальний край все циркуляры разом и, непринужденно откинувшись в кресле, спросил:

\- Кому ты хочешь сделать больно? Мне? Ему? Сразу обоим?

Спокойствие в голосе Тесея ничем не уступало ее.

\- Он, к твоему сведению, не заслужил. - Тесей внимательно, серьезно посмотрел на Литу поверх стола. - Придумай что-то, что не затронет его, и я не стану возражать.

Ох не зря накануне Лита припомнила, где стоял у Тесея коллекционный коньяк.

\- Акцио. - Она помахала палочкой, маня к себе бутылку и два фужера. Разлила, отлевитировала Тесею один - доверху наполненный - и задумчиво покачала в руке свой такой же. - Мне неприятно слышать, что ты считаешь меня способной на сознательную жестокость, Тесей.

\- А ты не способна? - чуть холоднее сказал Тесей. Словно на лжи поймал.

В общем-то, так и было.

\- Сознательную жестокость по отношению к невиновному человеку, в данном случае Грейвзу. - Уточнив, Лита пригубила коньяк, прокатила жгучую жидкость по языку и горлу.

Она пристально следила за Грейвзом все это время, но он не подавал ни малейшего повода сомневаться в его намерениях, как и Тесей. Если Грейвз и разыгрывал гамбит, то уж слишком неторопливый для человека, который влюблен и желает добиться взаимности. Наблюдения успокоили Литу, дали ей возможность доверять Грейвзу. Тесею она доверяла без всякой слежки - и добавила:

\- Тем более, что мстить имеет смысл только за _намеренно_ причиненную боль. Насколько я знаю, никто из вас не давал мне повода.

Если бы Тесей сейчас поставил под сомнение ее уверенность в его честности и верности, все было бы кончено. Но, к неимоверному ее облегчению, Тесей ничего подобного не сказал. Только отставил бокал и сцепил пальцы в замок, как всегда при сложных разговорах.

\- Хорошо. Я был неправ, прости. Но я не понимаю, зачем вспоминать о нем, тем более, столько времени спустя. Прошло полтора года, Лита.

\- А ты до сих пор не разлюбил. - Лита выгнула бровь над одним глазом и прищурила другой. Тесей всегда смеялся, что с таким лицом она становилась похожа на хитрую мышку, но удержаться не было никакой возможности. - Как тебе такая причина?

\- Тебя я люблю сильнее. - На этот раз Тесей не вспомнил свою любимую шутку.

\- Не отменяет любви к нему, не так ли, - подсказала Лита, зная, что сам Тесей не озвучит эту мысль. Но и отрицать не станет.

Не стал.

\- Ты завела этот разговор с какой-то целью. С какой, Лита? - Тесей подался вперед, уставился на нее уязвленным, полным боли и негодования взглядом. - Чего ты хочешь? Услышать, что ты неправа? Ты права. Или…

\- Тесей. - Лита залпом допила свой коньяк - на трезвую голову разговор явно не клеился. - Помолчи немного и дай мне сказать.

Он недовольно поджал губы, однако немедленно замолчал, словно заглушенный заклинанием. Впору радоваться, что ее послушались, но как же такое демонстративное послушание бесило!

Внезапно стало смешно - и легче. Чуть-чуть. Их ссоры всегда выглядели одинаково, одинаково и заканчивались - примирением, новым опытом в понимании друг друга, еще более крепкими узами. Конечно, тема Грейвза была серьезнее, чем спор о планировке гостевых спален или выбор подарка Ньюту. Но то, что начиналось все по знакомому сценарию, придавало некоторой уверенности в благополучном исходе. По крайней мере, Лита смогла собраться с мыслями - и неожиданно озвучила не только то, что хотела сказать Тесею, но и то, в чем боялась признаться себе.

\- Я чувствую, что ты меня любишь. Я не дура, и я тебя знаю. Я вижу, что происходит с тобой и с нами, и у нас все в порядке. Нормально. Может быть, лет через пять станет идеально. Может, понадобится больше времени. Сложно рассчитывать такие вещи, сам понимаешь. Но однажды ты проснешься и поймешь, что тебе нужна только я. - Лита позволила себе на секунду помечтать, что так и случилось. Тряхнула головой, усмехнулась: - Конечно, для меня это лучший вариант. Но, видишь ли, я тоже люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив настолько, насколько это возможно. Если у тебя будет Грейвз - ты будешь счастливее, чем сейчас. И я буду спокойнее спать, зная, что никогда не стану причиной твоих сожалений. Ты ведь будешь жалеть, если не попробуешь.

Он хотел возразить, Лита видела. Открыл рот, набрал воздуха - и не стал. Не нашел в себе силы соврать ей.

Хорошо.

\- Я все обдумала, Тесей. У меня было полтора года - ты ведь не считаешь, будто я хоть на секунду забывала? - Лита оборвала себя: она подошла к грани, за которой начинаются обвинения, и пересекать ее совершенно не хотела. Уже спокойнее, почти по-деловому она принялась перечислять возможные исходы: - Либо у вас ничего не получится естественным путем, и мы гораздо быстрее оставим эту историю в прошлом, либо получится одновременно с тем, что уже есть между нами, и тогда я как-нибудь научусь с ним… сосуществовать. - Она призвала всю свою решимость, чтобы следом добавить: - Либо ваши отношения разрушат наш брак. И все же я верю, что он выдержит. Я не собираюсь уступать тебя целиком. Но если, узнав Грейвза ближе, ты вопреки всему предпочтешь его мне… значит, так тому и быть. Я боюсь этого исхода, знал бы ты, как мне страшно! Только не вздумай еще раз заверять, что он невозможен. Никто не может дать гарантий. Даже ты. И все же я предпочту узнать наверняка, Тесей, а способ для этого только один. Попробовать. - Лита перевела дух. Выплеснуть страх и сомнения оказалось проще, чем она думала. - Я не буду настаивать. Меня, в общем, устраивает все как есть. Но ради тебя и себя я хочу дать тебе настоящий выбор. Подумай, на этот раз - действительно подумай, сколько нужно, и скажи, что мы делаем дальше. Живем как ни в чем не бывало… или пробуем.

Тесей опустил голову, сжал зубы. Долго молчал, не притрагиваясь к коньяку.

\- Я подумаю, - сказал он тогда.

“Я хочу попробовать,” - сказал он позже.

***

И все началось сначала.

Когда в кабинет Литы вошел без стука Персиваль Грейвз, она испытала отчетливое чувство дежа вю. Тот же запах дорогого табака и чернил, то же выражение лица - озабоченность, отчетливо читавшаяся в нахмуренных бровях и опущенных углах губ. Та же тема разговора после обмена сдержанными приветствиями.

\- Мне казалось, у нас была заключена договоренность. Мне казалось, что мы достигли определенного взаимопонимания по известному вам вопросу. Тем не менее, ваш спор… возобновился.

Грейвз сверлил ее осуждающим, обвиняющим взглядом. Если бы речь шла о рабочих вопросах - Лита бы, возможно, испугалась столь ярко выраженного недовольства.

\- Не возобновился, директор Грейвз. - Лита аккуратно собрала вместе несколько листов будущей резолюции для МАКУСА, подбила их, постучав краями стопки о стол, и развернула от себя. Если кто-то заглянет - вот что обсуждают они с Грейвзом. Когда на самом деле Лита сухо сказала: - Если вы не заметили, я больше не участвую.

Он быстро схватил суть, нахмурился еще сильнее, встревоженно побарабанил пальцами по собственному бедру. Необъяснимо привлекательный жест. Лита метнулась взглядом к красивым, ухоженным рукам с чуткими пальцами, отметила широкие, но не слишком запястья. На правой руке из-под белоснежного манжета рубашки тускло блеснул старый артефактный браслет грубой ковки из потемневшего серебра.

\- Между вами возникли… непреодолимые разногласия? - обтекаемо уточнил Грейвз, и можно было решить, что он всем сердцем радеет за их с Тесеем брак.

Лита слышала тщательно сдерживаемую надежду за каждым оборванным звуком.

\- Наоборот, директор Грейвз. Видите ли, любое сотрудничество - это поиск компромиссов. Умение их находить - залог гармоничных взаимоотношений.

Заглушающие Заглушающими, но в последние дни по министерству бегало слишком много наскипидаренных недавними терактами служащих. В любой момент кто-то мог влететь в кабинет со срочным вопросом и услышать лишнее. Лита, как и Грейвз, до последнего старалась выражаться как можно иносказательнее. Но ее прекрасно поняли, хотя поначалу Грейвз явно не поверил своим ушам.

\- Вы хотите сказать…

Она подняла брови и изобразила улыбку.

\- Да.

Грейвз смешно округлил глаза, но быстро спохватился и нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Это предосудительно. Это неприемлемо. Это аморально. - Его голос звучал так, будто Грейвз не ее осуждает, а отговаривает сам себя.

\- В этот раз все ваши возражения вам стоит адресовать Тесею, а не мне. - Лита не посчитала нужным скрывать, что столь бурная реакция ее развеселила. А следующие слова были полны надеждой уже с ее стороны: - Если вас не устраивают подобные условия, объяснитесь, и, уверяю, Тесей не станет вам надоедать. При всей настойчивости он никогда не пойдет против прямого “нет”.

\- Что насчет вас?

\- На данный момент условия меня устраивают, мистер Грейвз. - Лита нарочно использовала чуть менее формальное обращение - и этот намек Грейвз тоже прекрасно разглядел. - Но дальнейшее обсуждение уместно будет только в том случае, если озвученное вами отношение к ситуации не помешает вам остаться ее участником.

У самой свело зубы от протокольных фраз, но в присутствии Грейвза они сами прыгали на язык. Общаться с ним как с нормальным человеком у Литы почему-то не получалось.

\- Ваша позиция… не отличается предсказуемостью, - отметил он.

\- Наша ситуация не располагает к стандартным решениям.

\- Почему же. Мне в голову приходит как минимум два очень стандартных решения. Ни одно не было упомянуто.

\- Хорошо. - Лита разозлилась. Она не обязана была отчитываться перед Грейвзом за свой выбор. Пусть радуется, что у него вообще есть шанс! Но она обещала Тесею наладить с ним контакт. И скрепя сердце объяснила: - Мне, мистер Грейвз, все варианты, которые вы имеете в виду, тоже приходили в голову. По некоторым причинам ни один не устраивает меня полностью, и пришлось искать компромисс. Кажется, я уже упоминала это слово сегодня.

От небольшой издевки в тоне она не удержалась, но Грейвз не подал виду, что заметил.

\- Компромисс - это хорошая почва для сотрудничества, - осторожно, словно еще не до конца решился, прокомментировал он.

\- Не могу не согласиться, директор Грейвз! - В кабинет Литы занесло дорогого начальника, мистера Гринграсса, а с ним еще нескольких коллег. - Вот вы где! Вы уже обсудили с миссис Скамандер список артефактов по проекту экстрадиции?..

Лита тут же предъявила черновики списков, и дальше дискуссия шла исключительно по рабочему руслу. Но Грейвз нет-нет, да поглядывал на нее искоса, коротко и оборванно. Он делал это не слишком очевидно и тем более не выпадал из общего разговора. Однако Лита ни на секунду не забывала о том, что Грейвз куда больше внимания уделял ей, чем тонкостям грядущего соглашения об экстрадиции контрабандистов.

Если бы она все еще участвовала в гонке за Грейвзом, как тогда, когда все только закручивалось, Лита была бы на седьмом небе. Мало кому удавалось так прочно зацепить его внимание, чтобы отвлечь от рабочих задач. Но на этот раз она стояла в стороне. Наблюдала - и сейчас, и после.

Это оказалось неожиданно увлекательным занятием. Лита пропустила зарождение чувств в Тесее, зато получила билет в первый ряд на зарождение отношений.

И Лита, и Тесей в совершенстве овладели мастерством флирта на публике - когда окружающие ничего не подозревают или отбрасывают едва возникшие подозрения, как будто им показалось. Особый шик охоты состоял в том, чтобы даже жертву заставить до последнего сомневаться - а точно ли показанное отношение больше, чем вежливость? По мнению Литы, одним из самых больших удовольствий игры было довести выбранную цель до исступления, заставить гадать, выбрать момент - и настигнуть, вцепившись зубами в горло, порой не фигурально. Они сходились здесь с Тесеем и часто действовали одинаково, когда спорили, кому первому удастся получить заветное “да”. Для мимолетного результата на одну прекрасную ночь тактика подходила, и риск разоблачения лишь добавлял пикантности происходящему.

Сейчас ни малейших признаков флирта в публичных отношениях Тесея и Грейвза не мелькало. Лите и присматриваться не нужно было, чтобы знать: Тесей не станет так рисковать с тем, что было для него серьезно; не станет и Грейвз. Встречаясь в официальной обстановке, они вели себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Наедине все было иначе. В определенный момент Лита даже смогла оценить.

О первых свиданиях Тесей только рассказывал в духе шпионских боевиков: какими маскировками пользовались, на какие ухищрения шли при встречах в публичных, даже маггловских, местах, чтобы не попасться вездесущим знакомым и не вызвать скандал. И раньше Лита с Тесеем действовали очень осторожно. Всякий раз они делали все, чтобы удостовериться - ни одна приятно проведенная ночь не станет началом для череды веселеньких слухов. Сейчас - осторожность нужна была втройне. “Жареная” история про измену в их семье - полбеды, но тайные отношения между двумя чиновниками высоких рангов из разных стран были поводом для увольнения обоих сразу.

Однако никто из знакомых ничего не заподозрил. Постепенно новизна и лихорадочность первых встреч сменилась уверенностью привычки. Тесей стал больше рассказывать о том, где они с Грейвзом были и чем занимались, чем о том, как скрывались от чужих глаз. После вечеров с Грейвзом он стал возвращаться домой спокойным, светящимся от недоверчивого счастья, целовал Литу благодарно и так нежно, горячо и страстно, что она быстро забывала обо всем лишнем.

Со временем, когда вечера переросли в ночи, она не стала сильнее тревожиться. Тесей неизменно возвращался к ней наутро после Грейвза - пусть и всего лишь для того, чтобы разбудить ее поцелуем перед сборами на работу.

Если бы не видела засосов на его плечах, Лита даже могла бы убедить себя, что у Тесея просто есть друг. Бывает же между мужчинами самая обыкновенная дружба! Но светлую кожу ее супруга украшали следы чужих зубов. И Лита, хотя никогда не была склонна к жесткости в постели, начала оставлять рядом свои.

\- Может, откроете переписку? - посмотревшись в зеркало однажды утром, расхохотался Тесей. - “Здесь был Перси”, “Лита и Тесей - это любовь”. Звучит же!

\- Тогда я напишу “Два аврора - хуже мора”, - пригрозила Лита, чем заработала шутливую потасовку, которая окончилась поцелуями и почти десятиминутным опозданием на работу.

Той же ночью, убедившись, что Тесей крепко уснул после повторения утренних подвигов, Лита воровато стянула с его плеч одеяло, направила палочку на чуть выступавшую под кожей лопатку и шепнула:

\- Scriptus.

Через день Тесей разбудил ее легким потряхиванием за плечо. Лита с Грейвзом чередовали совместные ночи. Тесей как раз вернулся от него - и его губы неудержимо разъезжались в ухмылке, хотя в голос он постарался вложить все недовольство, на какое был способен:

\- Ты сорвала мне романтическую ночь! Все было прекрасно, пока я не повернулся к Перси спиной, и он не начал ржать!

Лита перекатилась на живот и захихикала в подушку.

\- Не смешно! - Тесей, впрочем, и сам смеялся. - Серьезно, Лита, это была подлая диверсия с твоей стороны! У нас так и не зашло дальше поцелуев - он постоянно начинал хохотать невпопад!

На столь блестящий результат Лита не рассчитывала, но, разумеется, была очень рада и весь день ходила довольная. А потом настала ночь, и Лита коварно вызвалась сделать Тесею массаж. Тесей любил, когда ему разминали плечи, а Грейвз вчера точно не смог бы. Даже если Тесей немедленно свел написанную Литой фразу, у Грейвза она как пить дать всю ночь стояла перед глазами.

Воодушевленный предложением Тесей немедленно разделся и покладисто растянулся на животе в ожидании. Но к массажу Лита так и не смогла приступить - причем по той же самой причине, что и Грейвз.

Под ее хулиганской запиской “В нормальных семьях авроров нет” теперь красовался ответ: “В семье не без аврора”.

Лита взвыла и упала на кровать рядом с Тесеем - под горестный, страдальческий стон:

\- И он туда же?!

Членораздельный ответ получился у Литы нескоро. Первым, что она сказала, было захлебывающееся:

\- Scriptus!

\- Нет, это безобразие! - возмутился Тесей и тут же попытался наколдовать себе зеркало. - Что вы там пишете?!

\- Не читай! - Лита перебила его заклинание, бросила поверх защитные чары и строго пригрозила палочкой: - Чужую переписку читать нехорошо!

\- Вот и он сказал то же самое. Но эта переписка на моем теле. Я имею право знать, что там написано, - проворчал Тесей, однако на создание второго зеркала не покушался. - Мне же интересно!

\- Нам тоже, - заверила его Лита с новым приступом смеха. - И вообще, ты сам предложил, теперь терпи!

\- Если и ты всю ночь будешь смеяться, я за себя не ручаюсь!

\- А ты меня отвлеки, - подначила Лита, и остаток ночи пролетел совершенно незаметно.

Очередного возвращения Тесея она ждала с нетерпением не только потому, что за сутки успела соскучиться по мужу. Лите было интересно, поддержит ли Грейвз ее начинание больше, чем одной фразой. Она пока не задумывалась, что это будет значить, но ей было бы приятно обнаружить с ним хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения. Любовь к дурацким поступкам вполне могла послужить таковой.

И Грейвз не подвел.

На следующий вечер под ее провокационным “Три аврора - бардак в семье” появилось “В нормальных семьях аврорам скучно”.

Лита рассмеялась. И когда странно таинственный Тесей с заговорщической улыбкой предложил не разделяться в субботу, как обычно, а провести ее втроем, Лита почти без колебаний ответила “да”.

***

Так начался новый виток в их истории.

Думать о происходящем как об “их”, совместных, отношениях Лита начала далеко не сразу. Лишь когда стало до боли очевидно, насколько счастливее и спокойнее стал Тесей, получив Грейвза, и когда Лита убедилась, что не теряет его.

Тогда же вышел вперед зияющий провал между ней и Грейвзом.

Им нужно было хотя бы подружиться и наладить какой-никакой контакт, если они не хотели, чтобы в конце концов их отчужденность пагубно сказалась на Тесее. Пока все работало как часы, но в основном благодаря самому Тесею. Он один следил, чтобы ни с кем не проводить больше половины своего времени, и на его плечи легло бремя поддержки баланса между ними тремя. Это было нечестно. Лита хотела это исправить. Если судить по их спонтанной переписке, которую Тесей в конце концов прочитал вопреки всем защитным чарам, что они накладывали, Грейвз хотел того же.

Приглашение к совместному отдыху наверняка исходило от него, а не от Тесея. Лита укорила себя за то, что не подумала предложить первой, и с легким сердцем согласилась. Но теперь нервничала, не зная, чем все обернется.

\- Не переживай, - в сотый раз увещевал Тесей, сам сидевший как на иголках. - Никто никого не убьет.

По крайней мере, он не обещал, что все пройдет гладко.

Лита уже десять раз поправила легкое шифоновое платье и проверила, не выпали ли шпильки из ее прически. Она понятия не имела, куда они пойдут, и на всякий случай выбрала самый непритязательный из своих нарядов. Грейвз только предупредил, чтобы были одеты для маггловского мира. Не просил даже менять внешность.

Лита все равно покрасилась в золотистую блондинку, зная, что один только цвет волос и бровей изменит ее до неузнаваемости. Из Тесея она в порыве вдохновения сделала знойного испанца с длинными вислыми усами и вьющимися черными кудрями до плеч. Колоритная внешность - но такая, чтобы запоминалась прическа и усы, а не лицо. В этом лихом конкистадоре ни один знакомый не опознает главного аврора Британии.

\- Это и есть твой идеал красоты? - расхохотался Тесей, увидев результат. - Тогда я спокоен, что ты вышла замуж по любви, а не за мое смазливое личико!

\- Личико? Обижаешь. Я выбирала исключительно по ушам! - с фырканьем заверила Лита.

\- Отличная маскировка, - похвалил Грейвз, аппарировав точно к назначенному времени. - Добрый день, Тесей, миссис Скамандер.

Он тоже не остался собой: в их гостиной стоял, залихватски сдвинув кепку набекрень, шебутной рыжий ирландец с пронзительно-синими глазами. Веснушки усыпали его кожу гуще, чем у Ньюта, пиджак был перекинут через плечо, оставив на обозрение бежевую клетчатую рубаху и возмутительно-алые подтяжки. Роста в Грейвзе уменьшилось примерно на четверть фута. С учетом каблуков Лита как раз сравнялась с ним, и оба вынуждены были задирать головы на Тесея.

А еще Грейвз притащил с собой ужасный, отвратительный, пахучий веник.

\- Это вам, - сказал Грейвз, протягивая свое подношение Лите.

Лита отшатнулась и обвиняюще воззрилась на Тесея, но тот лишь поднял руки.

\- Я здесь ни при чем! Он у меня не спрашивал!

Грейвз сообразил, что букет, даже самый дорогой, был ошибкой, и с непроницаемым лицом испарил его. Прежде, чем его холодность разрослась арктическим ледником, Лита поспешила объяснить:

\- Я не люблю цветы, но дело не в этом. У меня аллергия. Пожалуйста, на будущее уточняйте у Тесея, если задумаете… сделать сюрприз. И спасибо, конечно, - неловко поблагодарила она.

\- Прошу прощения. Но в таких вопросах я предпочту обойтись своими силами, - непреклонно заявил чуть оттаявший Грейвз. - Если вы готовы, я нас аппарирую.

Оказалось, Грейвз задумал ничто иное, как морской круиз на половину дня. Билеты он купил заранее, оставалось только взойти по трапу небольшого пароходика, который покачивался на воде в порту Саутгемптона, и насладиться прохладным бризом в компании дюжины степенных магглов. Лита не ожидала, что они выйдут в море, и не захватила теплых вещей, чтобы не продрогнуть на ветру. Однако Тесей немедленно отдал ей свой пиджак, а Грейвз набросил на всех беспалочковое Согревающее, и в целом день прошел очень неплохо.

Они гуляли по палубе, говорили о работе и обсуждали предложенный их вниманию обед, словно были компанией друзей или коллег, - и никто действительно никого не убил. Да и вообще не случилось ничего примечательного. Прогулка между небом и волнами прошла и завершилась, показав, что Лита с Грейвзом вполне способны цивильно общаться, если будет на то необходимость.

Уже дома, не спеша возвращать Тесею такой уютный, пропахший апельсиновой цедрой и морской солью пиджак, Лита забралась с ногами в кресло и долго размышляла над результатами. Все прошло нормально и… не так. Они с Грейвзом осторожничали, ходили вокруг и столь тщательно избегали малейших острых тем, что с таким же успехом могли встретиться в министерстве или в коридорах МАКУСА, а не тратить целый день на круиз. По большому счету, после этой прогулки ничего между ними не изменилось и не сдвинулось.

Лита пыталась решить, нужно ли что-то менять вручную. Принцип “работает - не трогай” был хорош, но стоило ли применять его к их отношениям?

Она так и не определилась вплоть до следующих выходных. Зато определился Грейвз.

В субботу он бесцеремонно аппарировал в их дом ни свет ни заря, вошел в спальню, как к себе, и разбудил обоих решительным:

\- Доброе утро.

\- Перси? - Тесей с трудом оторвал встрепанную голову от подушки и попытался проморгаться со сна. - Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань? Сколько сейчас, половина пятого?

\- Четыре двадцать два, - четко ответил Грейвз. - Я не за тобой. Просыпайтесь, миссис Скамандер.

\- Что?! - изумилась Лита, понимая, что снова заснуть уже не выйдет - раз ее разбудили, организм будет страдать и протестовать, но ближайшие пару часов спать уже не даст.

\- Слава Мерлину! - бессовестно обрадовался Тесей и демонстративно накрылся подушкой. Между прочим, ее! Вот у него никогда таких проблем не было - через пять минут будет снова дрыхнуть.

\- Вставайте, иначе мы опоздаем. - Грейвз излучал неодобрение, будто у них была договоренность, которую Лита бессовестно нарушала.

\- Вы с ума сошли, директор Грейвз?! - в последней попытке воззвать к его разуму и заодно напомнить о приличиях спросила Лита. Между прочим, Грейвз позволил себе зайти в спальню, когда Лита была совсем не одета! Но поколебать его она не смогла.

\- Я жду вас в гостиной. - Грейвз развернулся и уже на выходе добавил: - Надеюсь, вы способны собраться за десять минут. Рекомендую надеть нечто удобное. Мантия не подойдет.

Лита проводила его ошалелым взглядом и попыталась отобрать у Тесея спасительную подушку.

\- Иди-иди, а то он вернется, - не отдавая, послал ее Тесей. - Я спать хочу!

\- Я тоже!

\- Ничего не знаю. - Тесей выглянул из-под подушки и серьезно сообщил: - Если уговоришь его уйти или сможешь выставить силой - возвращайся, доспим вместе. Но пока он здесь ради тебя - он твоя проблема. Вставай, Лита.

\- Что ему надо?!

\- Вот у него и спросишь, а потом расскажешь мне. Часика через три-четыре, а лучше - шесть, - завещал Тесей и снова исчез под подушкой.

Пришлось, чертыхаясь, умываться и быстро влезать в первый попавшийся приличный костюм. Пока собиралась, Лита вынуждена была удрученно признать, что ее снедало жгучее любопытство. То есть про сон можно было смело забыть еще и по этой причине. По крайней мере, пока она не выяснит, какого драккла понадобилось Грейвзу в такой час, да еще от нее, а не от Тесея.

К любопытству примешивалась и досада. Пока Лита колебалась, Грейвз в очередной раз делал первый ход. Было бы между ними противостояние, Лита бы сказала, что он ведет, но противостояния не было.

Не было же?

Или это Лита, убаюканная ложным чувством безопасности, чересчур расслабилась?

Или она надумывает? Приди Грейвз с подобной бесцеремонностью за Тесеем, Лита бы вызверилась на него не меньше драконьей наседки, чье гнездо посмели потревожить. Но Грейвз обескуражил ее, заявив, что не ради Тесея нарушил их уединение, и теперь Лита не знала, что и думать. Не спрашивать же, в самом деле, Грейвза. Так он ей и ответил, да-да. Придется соглашаться с его замыслами и угадывать, куда выведет кривая ее доверия.

Был, конечно, еще один вариант: ничего не угадывать и ни в чем не разбираться, а отправить Грейвза восвояси - и дело с концом. Проснувшись толком и немного приведя в порядок скачущие мысли, Лита осознала, что прямо сейчас Грейвз ее прощупывал, искал обозначенные границы. Он ведь был прекрасно воспитан и без расчета не позволил бы себе столь явно нарушить общепринятые нормы вежливости.

Литу так и подмывало выставить наглеца из дома просто из принципа - пусть знает свое место! Но Тесей был не единственным в их семье, чьим главным пороком являлось любопытство. Если Лита сейчас прогонит Грейвза - а она была уверена, что выставлять его силой не потребуется, достаточно указать на дверь, - она никогда не узнает, чего он хотел. И с другим человеком ей было бы все равно, но с ним? Знать хотелось больше, чем осаживать за прерванный сон и вторжение в супружескую спальню.

Не больший грех, чем вторжение в их жизнь, которое Лита уже допустила.

Она с недовольным видом вышла в гостиную. Грейвз немедленно сделал шаг ей навстречу. Они обменялись изучающими взглядами - как мерили друг друга противники перед дуэлью, - и Грейвз удовлетворенно наклонил голову.

\- Прошу, миссис Скамандер. - Он предложил ей руку, и Лита наконец-то отметила, что одет он был неброско, в отличие от круиза недельной давности. Зато намного дороже, хоть и маггловски.

К счастью, она тоже не смотрелась замухрышкой на его фоне - в любимой длинной юбке и воздушной блузе с пышным жабо. Памятуя о круизе, пиджак Лита тоже прихватила, но надевать пока не торопилась.

\- Куда мы направляемся? - Не став упрямиться, она взяла Грейвза под руку. С Тесеем было неудобно так ходить: он возвышался над ней на добрый фут, и либо ему приходилось сутулиться, либо ей - неловко задирать локоть. А с Грейвзом оказалось в самый раз.

Грейвзу, наверное, в самый раз с Тесеем, - развеселившись, решила Лита. Ну и с ней, конечно.

\- Увидите. - Он набросил на обоих легкие гламуры, размывавшие черты лица в нечто усредненное, и этим ограничился. - Не беспокойтесь, я верну вас Тесею в целости и сохранности, и даже до обеда.

\- И не думала переживать. Я никогда не считала вас дураком, - фыркнула Лита.

Они аппарировали на какой-то пустынный утес, где их ждал старый башмак, зачарованный на нелегальный портал. Портальщика поблизости не было - то есть Грейвз либо сам занимался незаконным созданием, либо нашел местного умельца и договорился заранее. Скорее, первое, раз он так спокойно ходил к ним с Тесеем в гости, но даже если второе - это все равно отменный компромат на директора отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА. Пожелай Лита создать ему проблемы, и аммуниция у нее в руках. Достаточно развернуться сейчас и аппарировать домой.

Лита искоса глянула на Грейвза - и вместе с ним взялась за портал.

***

Так началось… что-то еще.

Но сначала Лита едва не переменила свое решение о том, чтобы немедленно вернуться домой.

Череда перемещений привела их с Грейвзом в хорошо освещенный, просторный ангар, где величественно дремал огромный, словно облако, дирижабль. На нем гигантскими буквами было написано странное слово “Zeppelin”. Вокруг, перекликаясь на немецком, суетилась команда с тем же словом на сверкающих нагрудных значках. Лита с Грейвзом оказались белыми иностранными воронами в конце довольно длинной очереди типичных бюргерских пассажиров, которых попарно запускали в подвешенную под брюхом воздушного пузыря люльку. Все выглядели бодрыми, несмотря на ранний час, а многие вдобавок излучали восторженное нетерпение.

\- Вы сошли с ума?! - прошипела она - второй раз за сегодняшнее утро. - Ноги моей не будет на палубе этого… средства!

Лита знала, что магглы пользовались этими нелепыми конструкциями для перелетов, но всякий раз, завидев подобную махину в небе, недоумевала. Кто по доброй воле согласится доверить свою жизнь столь непрочной груде железа и ткани? Лита и на метлах боялась летать, из-за чего часто терпела насмешки в Хогвартсе, а в дирижаблях даже не было магии! И теперь ей предлагалось взойти на борт самой?

\- Полет совершенно безопасен. - Грейвз недоуменно сдвинул брови. Он казался озадаченным, а не раздраженным, что Лите его идея не пришлась по вкусу. - По крайней мере, пока вы со мной.

\- Что - если мы начнем падать, вы сумеете удержать эту тушу в воздухе силой своей воли? - язвительно сказал Лита, но Грейвз сарказма не оценил и совершенно спокойно подтвердил:

\- Вполне.

Лита бы высказала ему все, что думает, но на них уже оглядывались некоторые магглы, явно знакомые с английским языком. Пока без особого интереса - мало ли как благородный джентльмен успокаивает свою спутницу? Но если продолжить беседу в том же духе…

Лита замешкалась и еще раз испытующе посмотрела на Грейвза. Припомнила его репутацию. Он ведь не шутил, не так ли. И в случае катастрофы действительно возьмет дирижабль под свой контроль.

\- Вы - самоуверенный засранец, мистер Грейвз, - припечатала она - и осталась в очереди.

Внутри общей пассажирской каюты оказалось просторнее, чем Лита ожидала, словно кто-то наложил Пространственные чары. Магглы степенно и ничуть не обеспокоенно рассаживались по местам в ожидании взлета; Грейвз тоже выдвинул для нее легкий алюминиевый стул - за таким же столом у окна. Лита, поколебавшись, села, хотя предпочла бы место в центре зала, чтобы не пришлось смотреть вниз даже краем глаза.

Пока стояли в очереди, Грейвз успел шепотом объяснить, что есть дирижабли для долгих полетов через океан, а есть поменьше, для кратких экскурсий. Они с Литой имели удовольствие (“Сомнительное,” - добавила Лита про себя) находиться на малом воздухоплавательном судне, которое не далее как через десять минут начнет двухчасовой облет Берлина и окрестностей.

Всего десять минут!

Между столами прошлась одетая в форму девушка. Она улыбалась, напоминала правила безопасности и спрашивала, все ли устраивает уважаемых пассажиров. Лита чуть не ляпнула “нет”, но сдержалась. Не сказала она ничего и тогда, когда пол под ногами дрогнул, заколыхался, будто ангар разом наполнился водой. Это огромный маггловский автомобиль выводил дирижабль на взлетную площадку. Еще чуть-чуть - и они поднимутся в воздух.

Следующие несколько минут Лита героически молчала. К счастью, Грейвз не требовал от нее непременной беседы - он увлеченно смотрел в окно, хотя вряд ли видел происходящее там впервые. Должно быть, он летать любил. Или любовь к приключениям и риску была в нем сильнее страха полета. Вот в Лите - нет.

Однако, как бы ни боялась, сам момент взлета Лита не заметила. Просто в какой-то момент Грейвз преспокойно сказал:

\- Облака великолепны сегодня, - и указал на окно.

Там действительно клубилась молочно-серая предрассветная дымка. Лита невольно посмотрела - и так же невольно зажмурилась. Что, конечно же, не прошло незамеченным.

\- Вы боитесь маггловских аппаратов? - с удивлением осведомился Грейвз и кивнул официантке: - Минеральную воду для леди и кофе для меня, пожалуйста.

\- Для леди тоже кофе, - сладко улыбнувшись, вставила Лита. - Черный, будьте любезны. - И, когда официантка удалилась, Лита куда менее добро сказала: - Упаси Мерлин, дело не в маггловском происхождении этого… средства. Я просто боюсь летать.

\- Вам следовало сказать об этом до того, как мы взошли на борт. - Грейвз заметно огорчился или талантливо сыграл.

\- И что бы это изменило? - Лита больше не стеснялась в выражениях.

Она сама не знала, что на нее нашло. Грейвз был прав - стоило отказаться на земле, а не ругать его, когда поздно было куда-то бежать. Но эта правота лишь злила Литу сильнее.

\- У меня было еще три варианта, куда вас сводить. Этот показался самым интересным, но он был не обязателен.

Грейвз не среагировал на подначку, остался невозмутим и вежливо-предупредителен. Лита все меньше сомневалась, что между ними все-таки идет противостояние. И все очевиднее становилось, что он вел по очкам, а она - позволяла.

\- Действительно? - Лита поблагодарила офицантку за расторопно поданный заказ и пригубила восхитительный крепкий кофе. То, что нужно поутру. Но настроения он Лите не смягчил, и в голосе прорезались издевательские нотки, когда она поделилась: - А я-то гадала, это Тесей случайно проболтался или вы сами выяснили, что я терпеть не могу полеты.

К своему кофе Грейвз не притронулся, все внимание сосредоточил на ней.

\- Я понимаю, что у вас нет особых причин мне доверять. Но уверяю вас, миссис Скамандер, у меня и в мыслях не было доставить вам неудобство.

\- Тем не менее, вы мне его регулярно доставляете. Начиная с того, что в вас влюбился мой муж, - со светской улыбкой прощебетала Лита и улыбнулась. - Букет и то, что мы сейчас болтаемся между небом и землей, на этом фоне сущие мелочи.

Конечно же, Грейвз не принял ее радушие за чистую монету, но наконец-то показал зубы, твердо ответив:

\- Я не стану извиняться за влюбленность Тесея. От меня это не зависело, и мне, к тому же, совершенно не жаль. - Он медленно, нехорошо улыбнулся, заставив Литу крепче вцепиться в тонкий фарфор спасительной чашки. И знал это, засранец, демонстративно задержал взгляд на ее побелевших от усилия пальцах. Но усугублять конфликт не стал, наоборот, пошел на попятный, ровнее сказав: - Однако случившееся - повод узнать друг друга ближе для нас с вами. Я вынужден констатировать, что мои успехи весьма скромны. Но поверьте, все вами перечисленное было сделано не в пику вам, а с совершенно противоположной целью.

\- Неужели. - Лита аккуратно поставила кофе, чтобы больше не выглядеть, будто прячется за ним. - В таком случае почему вы ни разу не спросили у Тесея, что может мне действительно понравиться?

\- Потому что Тесей и без того вас знает, в этом нет ничего нового. С его подсказками у меня нет шансов по-настоящему узнать вас. - Грейвз снова нехорошо прищурился, но на этот раз не в ее направлении, а на соседей за ближайшим столом. Две оживленные пожилые леди неубедительно сделали вид, будто их интересует только собственная болтовня, а Грейвз решительно поднялся и протянул руку Лите: - Пойдемте на обзорную площадку. Раз уж мы здесь, упускать вид было бы преступлением. В конце концов, мы здесь для того, чтобы любоваться рассветом.

Официальная цель экскурсии была именно такой. Но на входе в общую каюту всех пассажиров предупреждали, что выходить на обзорные площадки до второй половины прогулки не стоит. Пока солнце не взошло и не прогрело воздух, на той высоте, по которой плыл дирижабль, в обычном летнем костюме будет слишком холодно.

Лита приняла протянутую руку и вслед за Грейвзом оказалась на узкой прогулочной палубе, огороженной лишь хлипкими на вид перилами, а на самом деле - открытой всем ветрам, вдобавок - обледенелой. Если бы вокруг не струились потоки облачной взвеси, у Литы закружилась бы голова. Но пока она не видела землю, находиться здесь было терпимо, а холод и сырость гарантировали уединение. Лита их, впрочем, не чувствовала, хотя оставила на спинке стула свой пиджак. Грейвз, как и во время круиза, наложил отличные Согревающие.

\- Чего вы хотите, мистер Грейвз? - спросила Лита, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в поручни, чтобы не соскользнуть в пропасть. - В целом - и от меня? Зачем вам меня узнавать?

\- Я хочу получить вас, миссис Скамандер. Так же, как Тесея, - просто ответил Грейвз и непринужденно облокотился на перила в опасной близости от Литы. - Прежде, чем вы обвините меня во лжи, готов признаться - в данный момент я к вам скорее равнодушен. Я люблю Тесея - и все, что я делаю, я делаю в первую очередь, чтобы сохранить его. Дальнейшее - простой расчет. Одним из главных условий нашего с ним счастья являются мои хорошие отношения с вами. Мы могли бы подружиться, но тогда вы непременно станете его ревновать, как и я. Рано или поздно это положит конец нашим отношениям. В нашей ситуации самый логичный выход - влюбиться друг в друга. Всем троим. Тесей и я есть, вы и Тесей есть. Остались мы с вами.

Лита так изумилась, что на мгновение забыла, где она, и отпустила холодные металлические поручни.

\- Вы рассчитываете, что все это… навсегда?

\- Рассчитываю, - хладнокровно и очень буднично согласился Грейвз. - Собственно, как и вы. - Он наклонил голову к плечу и внезапно чуть тише, но с яростным, убежденным чувством признался: - Я не хочу каждый день просыпаться со страхом его потерять. Если для этого мне нужно влюбиться в вас и сделать так, чтобы чувства стали взаимны, я это сделаю, миссис Скамандер. Вы будете моей - так же, как Тесея. Начинайте свыкаться с этим фактом.

\- Вы не боитесь, что я вас убью? - После столь наглого заявления Лита не нашла других слов. Грейвза ее угроза, впрочем, не слишком впечатлила, скорее - расслабила.

\- Если я окажусь достаточно нерасторопен, чтобы у вас получилось, то к лучшему. Советую лишь не попасться Тесею - и вы вольны пытаться, сколько угодно, - великодушно разрешил он со скупой, однако вполне искренней улыбкой.

\- Не станете отговаривать? Или угрожать? - Лита тоже невольно заулыбалась. Стало жарко - и не от Согревающих чар.

Очень даже от уверенного, вызывающего взгляда Грейвза.

\- Предпочту сделать так, чтобы вы расхотели сами. До тех пор - ни в чем себе не отказывайте.

Лита уже не очень хотела его убивать. Но признаваться не стала. Расклад еще мог весьма круто поменяться.

Однако каков же наглец. Знал ведь, что она и пальцем его не тронет по той же причине, по которой он решил добиваться ее, а не убрать.

Тесей.

\- Оставляю за собой право показать это воспоминание в суде, - проворковала Лита и спохватилась, что уже несколько минут без всякой страховки стоит на палубе, а от возможного падения ее отделяют лишь ненадежные перила. - И давайте вернемся внутрь, мне не по себе.

\- Если в следующий раз я столь же сильно промахнусь с выбором места для свидания, надеюсь, что вы сообщите об этом сразу, миссис Скамандер, - сдержанно заметил Грейвз, открывая для нее дверь. - Прошу.

\- Промахнуться сильнее, чем сегодня, вам будет сложно, - не без легкого злорадства заверила Лита. После прогулочной палубы общая каюта показалась родной и безопасной. Даже старушки-сплетницы по соседству выглядели милыми.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что я все равно справлюсь, - усмехнулся Грейвз и снова уселся напротив, не забыв сначала галантно усадить Литу. - Надеюсь на вашу _своевременную_ откровенность.

\- Не надейтесь. Так ведь не интересно, - Лита выгнула бровь. - Но вы все еще можете заранее спросить Тесея. Или меня.

\- Не надейтесь, - эхом откликнулся Грейвз. - Раз вы любите неожиданности, я их вам обеспечу.

К его чести, слово Грейвз сдержал.

***

Началась череда их свиданий.

“Вы так совсем забудете про меня”, - шутил Тесей с напускной печалью. Но ходил при этом довольный, как сытый кот.

Лита качала головой и кидалась в него подушкой, впрочем, совершенно беззлобно. Она видела, что Тесею стало… легче? Это сложно было объяснить, и Лита сама не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Но чувствовала - он расслабился, расправил плечи, перестал следить за каждым своим словом. И перестал высчитывать чуть ли не до минут время, которое проводил с каждым из них. Успокоился.

Как ни странно, Лита - тоже. Грейвз взялся добиваться цели с настойчивостью, которую нельзя было не записать ему в жирный плюс. Он решил, что хочет отношений с Литой, и прикладывал для этого столько усилий, что не приходилось даже на миг сомневаться: Лита была нужна ему, и нужна всерьез, пусть и только ради Тесея.

Наименее значительным показателем намерений, конечно же, были деньги. И все же стоило отметить: на свидания с Литой Грейвз не скупился, а развлечения оплачивал далеко не дешевые. Причем любые попытки разделить траты вежливо, но непреклонно пресекал. Однако важнее и показательнее было другое: то, насколько тщательно Грейвз продумывал каждый свой ход.

Как и грозился, он начал постепенно узнавать Литу, и провалов вроде полета на дирижабле больше не повторялось. Вместо этого Грейвз устроил ей прогулку по главному русалочьему городу Средиземноморья (Тесей даже позавидовал и на следующие выходные сам потащил туда Грейвза, а через раз - Ньюта с Тиной; Лита тоже улучила момент и на ближайших каникулах устроила экскурсию для Корвуса). Следом Грейвз сводил ее в подпольный черномагический музей имени Мерунеса Дагона, а потом - на британский маггловский трек, где научил водить гоночный автомобиль. Оттуда Лита вернулась под таким впечатлением, что впервые с начала их встреч сама напросилась на повторение. Захватывающая скорость полета без отрыва от земли - она и не представляла, что такое возможно. Причем под самым ее носом, в Британии!

Грейвз воспринял свой успех как должное, и несколько раз подряд они аппарировали в Донингтон-Парк вдвоем, пока Лита не осмелела настолько, чтобы отказаться от его инструкторских услуг, и не намекнула на это.

“Как пожелаете”, - не расстроился Грейвз.

Новое свидание прошло за океаном, впервые за все время - на родной для Грейвза американской земле.

То есть поначалу - на земле.

У выхода из портальной круговерти Литу с Грейвзом ждал автомобиль, и дальше до места они добирались по загородной трассе. Грейвз объяснил, что им нужна частная территория, куда лучше не аппарировать, чтобы не смущать магглов, и от дальнейших подробностей воздержался, пока они не приехали.

Местом назначения оказался огромный особняк в колониальном стиле, где гостей уже ждали с радушным:

\- Перси!

\- Знакомьтесь, Лита, это - Джеффри Стоун, мой хороший приятель, - едва выйдя из машины, представил Грейвз. Под начищенными ботинками скрипел гравий. - Джеффри - Лита Скамандер, я тебе о ней рассказывал.

\- Добрый день, - поздоровалась Лита, гадая, к чему Грейвз привел ее сюда.

Джеффри Стоун, румяный и энергичный блондин с ярко-алыми губами, тряхнул руку Грейвза, поцеловал воздух над пальцами Литы и многозначительно подвигал бровями:

\- Надеюсь, вы готовы, Лита? Завтрак не предлагаю, лучше потом пообедаем!

\- Готова - к чему? - с подозрением осведомилась Лита. Подумаешь, завтрак, но их даже не позвали в дом. Что все это значило?

Одет хозяин был в белую рубашку-поло и кремовые брюки, да и Грейвз не изменил любимому костюму, и ее перед встречей стандартно предупредил насчет удобства, не более того. Вот разве что шляпку просил не надевать, но было ли это связано? Так или иначе, однако, что-то явно намечалось.

\- Решил сделать сюрприз? - Стоун одобрительно рассмеялся и с шикарным, немного шутовским, но подкупающим поклоном пригласил: - Прошу!

Они обошли особняк по ухоженной дорожке и вышли в поле, скрытое за плотным строем елей. Посреди поля, засаженного ровно подстриженным газоном, струилась дорога. Нет, не дорога - взлетная полоса. В ее начале, у самых ворот небольшого ангара, блестел лаковыми боками самолет. Под ярким солнцем августовского полудня он слепил глаза белоснежными крыльями и желтой обрубленной мордой, больше напоминавшей бочонок с пропеллером.

\- “Джи Би Зет”, - гордо пояснил Стоун, явно довольный интересом гостьи. - Двести пятьдесят шесть узлов в час, девять цилиндров, два часа в воздухе на максимальной скорости! Будете в восторге, гарантирую!

\- Два часа. В воздухе. - Лита медленно повернулась к невозмутимому Грейвзу. - Мистер Грейвз.

\- Да.

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, что я ненавижу летать.

\- Да.

\- И вы нарочно запланировали… сегодняшний визит.

\- Да.

\- Я все еще могу безнаказанно вас убить?

\- Да. - Грейвз улыбался - едва заметно, чуть приподняв уголки губ и прищурив глаза до появления довольных морщинок.

\- Прекрасно, - решительно кивнула Лита и, поддавшись мимолетному безумию, заявила: - В таком случае давайте заберемся в это летательное средство, чтобы я могла выкинуть вас оттуда на высоте…. на сколько оно поднимается?

Грейвз посмотрел на слегка оробевшего Стоуна, который непонимающе переводил взгляд с него на Литу и обратно.

\- Три-четыре тысячи футов, мэм, - уже не так уверенно доложил хозяин “летательного средства”.

\- Чудесная высота, - одобрила Лита с улыбкой. - Вам как раз хватит, чтобы вспомнить всю жизнь и пожалеть о принятых решениях, особенно о сегодняшнем. Вперед, мистер Грейвз.

\- После вас, миссис Скамандер. - Грейвз ловко открыл дверцу, выдвинул порожек и подставил руку, чтобы Лите было удобнее.

Поднимаясь в тесную кабину, Лита в спину услышала торопливый шепот:

\- Перси, ты уверен?!

\- Не переживай, Джеффри. Все будет хорошо, - отозвался Грейвз и с усмешкой в голосе добавил: - С твоим самолетом - так точно.

Лита чуть не рассмеялась, хотя в целом ситуация не слишком радовала. Лететь не хотелось. Внутри тесной, обитой кожей, деревом и пластиком кабины было не в пример спокойнее, чем на метле. Но мысль о том, что через какие-то несколько минут земля останется в трех-четырех тысячах футов под ногами, совсем не придавала желания здесь оставаться, а обилие непонятных приборов и рычагов откровенно пугало.

Под натиском реальности бравада быстро выветрилась. Бежать, однако, было некуда. Грейвз влез следом, плотно прижав Литу к прохладному иллюминатору, и вручил ей жесткий кожаный шлем с объемными очками.

\- Надевайте, - распорядился он. Стоун подал ему второй шлем, помахал рукой и захлопнул дверь кабины, отрезая их с Грейвзом от внешнего мира. - Сначала очки.

\- У вас отсутствует чувство самосохранения, да? - вздохнула Лита - и надела шлем, как было сказано.

\- У вас тоже, - не поддался Грейвз. - Вы еще здесь и даже не обругали меня за самоуверенность.

Убедившись, что Стоун отошел к ангару и больше не видит, что происходит внутри, Грейвз достал палочку и постучал по ближайшей стенке. Кабина была рассчитана на одного пилота и едва вмещала двоих человек (с Тесеем ни один из них здесь бы не поместился), но Пространственные чары решили проблему… а Лита вдруг пожалела.

Пока они с Грейвзом тесно прижимались плечами и бедрами, она нервничала гораздо меньше. Сейчас получилось бы отодвинуться и сесть удобнее - а она не хотела.

И не стала.

\- Мы пока не взлетели и не обязаны, - негромко сказал вдруг Грейвз. Он еще не надел ни шлем, ни очки, что оставляло за Литой преимущество - прочитать ее выражение лица теперь было сложнее, чем его.

А выглядел он внимательным. Понимающим.

\- Мистер Грейвз, я, пожалуй, повторюсь, что никогда не держала вас за дурака. - Лита снова вздохнула и неохотно признала: - Раз вы притащили меня сюда, полагаю, какая-то цель у вас была.

\- Даже две, - согласился он и вдруг улыбнулся: - Одной я уже достиг. Что касается второй - она не имеет смысла, если вы сами не пожелаете.

\- А именно? - заинтересовалась Лита. Про первую ей не ответят, но раз Грейвз сам предлагал информацию о второй - отказываться было бы глупо.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вам понравилось. Учитывая, что гонки на автомобилях пришлись вам по душе, я взял на себя смелость предположить, что с гоночным самолетом дела будут обстоять не хуже. - Грейвз чуть помолчал и осторожно, словно не знал, стоит ли, добавил: - В каюте дирижабля вы выглядели спокойнее, чем на его обзорной площадке. И вам понравился рассвет. Вы не отводили взгляда от окна, пока мы не пошли на снижение. Я подумал, что самолет - не метла. Здесь закрытая кабина, и стоит попробовать. Но если вы скажете “нет”, ограничимся ланчем с Джеффри и проведем день иначе.

\- Вы - самоуверенный засранец, - сказала Лита просто из вредности. - Но давайте попробуем. Я теперь не успокоюсь, пока сама не пойму, правы вы или нет.

\- Прекрасно. Пристегнитесь. - Грейвз еще раз махнул палочкой, удвоив количество ремней безопасности, а потом постучал ей по приборной панели - и самолет вокруг них ожил, зарокотал мотором и зажужжал пропеллерами.

\- Погодите, вы завели его магией?! А как справляются магглы?! - удивилась Лита в полный голос - иначе ее было не расслышать за поднявшимся шумом.

\- Понятия не имею! - безмятежно признался Грейвз. - Это ведь не автомобиль! Я никогда не управлял самолетами без магии!

С каковыми словами Грейвз потянул на себя штурвал, и самолет с воинственным жужжанием начал разгон. Поле и деревья замелькали в окне со страшной скоростью.

\- Мистер Грейвз!!!

\- Вы собрались исполнить свою угрозу? Если последним, что я услышу, будут ваши слова, предпочту свое имя! Считайте это последним желанием смертника! - крикнул Грейвз и круто послал самолет вверх.

Литу вжало в спинку сидения, горло перехватило восторгом и жутью, но… узнав, что в воздухе их будет держать магия Грейвза, Лита успокоилась сильнее, чем ожидала. И тем более не стала выкидывать его из кабины, особенно - когда привыкла к гулу в ушах и смогла как следует насладиться видом бескрайних зеленых полей и крохотных зданий далеко внизу.

Мантикоры бы драли Грейвза, но ей действительно… понравилось. Когда не боишься соскользнуть с метлы или опрокинуться на ней вверх тормашками, смотреть вниз оказалось совсем не страшно. Особенно - если рядом ощущается чужое надежное присутствие. И пусть одного раза Лите на ближайшее время более чем хватило, опыт вышел незабываемым.

Уже на земле, отвечая на многочисленные вопросы Стоуна и нахваливая неповторимые ощущения, Лита улучила момент, чтобы украдкой шепнуть отнюдь не последние, но совершенно заслуженные слова:

\- Спасибо, Персиваль.

***

Поначалу к идее о том, что у Литы может что-то выйти с Грейвзом, Тесей отнесся даже более скептически, чем она сама. Рассказ о беседе на площадке дирижабля он выслушал с таким лицом, словно не мог решить, наяву ли это или во сне.

\- Ревнуешь? - Его реакция задела Литу, и вопрос получился быстрым, жалящим.

\- Тебя к нему или его к тебе? - не остался в долгу Тесей и хмыкнул, увидев поджатые губы. - Нет, Лита, не в этом дело. Просто вы настолько разные, что я никак не могу представить, что из этого может получиться. Но ревную тоже, не буду врать. Немного.

Позднее Лита размышляла, что именно это признание подстегнуло ее не отталкивать Грейвза на первых порах и хотя бы попробовать выстроить нечто большее, чем холодное деловое сотрудничество. Возможно даже, Тесей, прекрасно зная ее, сделал это специально - а теперь с удовольствием пожинал плоды.

\- Как прошло ваше утро? - свежий, пахнущий апельсиновой цедрой и крепким кофе Тесей поймал ее, задумчивую, в объятия прямо из аппарационного потока, словно только и ждал появления. - Чем занимались?

\- Летали на самолете. - Лита чмокнула Тесея в нос и вывернулась из рук. - Дай мне хотя бы переодеться.

\- Зачем? - Тесей снова перехватил ее за талию, привлек к себе надежнее, поцеловал. - По-моему, раздеться проще.

Он споро пробежался пальцами по застежкам платья, спустил его с плеч так, что сверху Лита осталась в тонкой нижней рубашке, а ниже пояса, поверх юбки, свисал расстегнутый лиф. Мысли мгновенно переключились с Грейвза на Тесея, и какое-то время Лита наслаждалась тем, как он гладит ее сквозь ткань одной рукой, продолжая придерживать за талию второй - будто Лита могла сейчас думать о побеге! Шелк усиливал ощущения от широкой ладони, четко очерчивал грудь и соски, позволяя Тесею любоваться открывшимся видом. Тесей не спешил, лишь порой легонько сжимал их между пальцами и позволял выскользнуть из захвата, а Лита каждый раз вздрагивала и всем телом тянулась к нему, цеплялась за предплечье, как за единственную свою опору. Ноги не держали.

\- Говоришь, летали? И только?.. - низко, хрипло спросил Тесей с такой улыбкой, что Литу мгновенно бросило в жар.

Иногда она просила Тесея рассказать, как у них с Грейвзом в постели, и Тесей баловал ее подробными, чувственными описаниями. Вероятно, теперь он хотел услышать нечто подобное, а Лита… Лита вдруг осознала, что последний раз задумывалась о Грейвзе как о привлекательном лично для нее мужчине два года назад.

\- Серьезно? - рассмеялся Тесей, по ее озадаченному лицу прочитав, что ничего интереснее “мы сидели в одной кабине” не услышит. - А я все гадал, почему ты ничем не делишься?

\- А спросить?

\- Вот сейчас и спрашиваю. - Тесей задом дошел до ближайшего кресла, сел и приятнул Литу к себе на колени. Она привычно и удобно устроилась, прильнула к его груди и положила голову на плечо.

Тесей продолжал ее обнимать и гладить грудь, но теперь более задумчиво и отстраненно, уже не стремясь завести - только сделать приятно себе и ей.

\- Ты знаешь… странно это, - поделилась Лита задумчиво. Жар удовольствия сменился горячей, но более спокойной пульсацией тепла и близости. - Грейвз всегда казался мне привлекательным. Ну, ты точно знаешь не хуже меня, - она тихо выдохнула Тесею в плечо и сморщилась, когда воротник задел губы. - Но когда ты признался, что влюблен, я перестала видеть в нем возможного партнера. Только соперника. И как-то… не складывается у меня пока. Похоже, что взаимно. Нам интересно вдвоем, но это не увлеченность.

\- Вот как. - Она не могла бы сказать, насторожила Тесея своей откровенностью или просто заставила задуматься. Его лица Лита не видела, а ритм дыхания и поглаживаний остались прежними.

\- Могу добавить, что мысль о вас вдвоем никогда не переставала казаться мне… интригующей, - с намеком добавила Лита.

\- О нас - когда он становится для меня на колени? Или о нас, когда я ложусь под него? - уточнил Тесей с голодной улыбкой - и на этом осмысленный разговор прекратился.

Так бы все и осталось - возможно, так бы все и закончилось, - если бы не его величество случай.

В Неаполь они с Грейвзом попали случайно: из Рима аппарировали в магическую Венецию, которую Лита давно мечтала посмотреть, синхронно сморщили носы и без пререканий растянули между собой подробную бумажную карту Италии. Метод случайного тыка определил следующую точку аппарации. Десять минут спустя Грейвз и Лита сидели за уличным столиком около небольшой неаполитанской пиццерии в волшебном квартале, пили кофе и обменивались впечатлениями.

\- Никогда не думала, что Венеция так смердит, - жаловалась Лита, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат отличного кофе. Ей все еще чудился смрад канализации, вездесущий и навязчивый, но постепенно окружающие запахи вытесняли его. Кофе, и свежая выпечка, и ваниль, и что-то еще сладкое, южное. - Все знакомые, кто там побывал, в восторге от города! Я грезила прогулками и карнавалом весь пятый и шестой курс!

\- Признаться, я тоже не ожидал подобного… амбре. - Грейвз брезгливо, солидарно скривился. - Полагаю, нам не повезло с погодой. Обычно морской ветер уносит все неприятные запахи, а мы попали в штиль. Можно съездить туда в другой день.

\- Ну уж нет. Первое впечатление не произвести дважды, и я уже разочарована. В ближайшее время и слышать о Венеции не хочу, - решительно отказалась Лита. - Спасибо Неаполю - кажется, он реабилитирует Италию в моих глазах.

\- Если сеньора желает побывать на карнавале, наши ничем не уступают венецианским, - чопорно и гордо заметил на неплохом английском хозяин пиццерии, проходивший мимо. - Сегодня вечером у нас малый Осенний карнавал. Вы не будете разочарованы!

Задерживаться до вечера они поначалу не планировали, но Лите стало интересно, а Грейвз не возражал. Сперва они прошлись по магазинчикам разных редкостей. Особенно запомнилась и очень развлекла покупка магических масок. После долгих примерок, пересыпанных взаимными остротами, Лита остановилась на маске вечно хохочущей гиены, а Грейвз на полном серьезе облачился в суровую хомячью, надолго обеспечив Лите хорошее настроение.

Вдобавок, до того, как узкая улочка Бьятто-Риццо заполнилась разодетыми туристами, музыкантами, жонглерами и факирами, Лита с Грейвзом успели нагуляться по главной местной достопримечательности - Дрожащему Дому. Зашедшие рисковали никогда не выйти обратно - внутри дома все менялось с головокружительной скоростью, и дверь, которая только что пустила тебя в комнату, могла исчезнуть прямо перед носом, стоило пожелать вернуться. Высшим пилотажем посетителя считалось дойти до башенки третьего этажа, сфотографироваться на приметном балконе и спуститься обратно не прямым лифтом, а собственными силами.

До балкона Грейвз довел их почти без проблем, зато с обратной дорогой у него возникли сложности. Час блужданий спустя, досыта насмотревшись на интерьеры разных эпох и потерянных среди стен привидений, он неохотно признал, что, пожалуй, вернуться на балкон будет проще. Тогда Лита взяла дело в свои руки и за сорок минут вывела их на улицу - под гром положенных для такого достижения аплодисментов от ключника и смотрителя.

\- Как сеньоре удалось?!

\- Я училась в Хогвартсе, - рассмеялась Лита, забирая свою копию памятной фотографии.

И все было бы прекрасно, если бы не один маленький неучтенный нюанс.

Без масок измененная, как всегда, внешность делала Литу и Грейвза практически неузнаваемыми. Но едва лица скрылись по правилам начавшегося карнавала, как на виду остались в первую очередь манеры, походка, фигуры. Наблюдательный человек вполне способен был опознать знакомых даже в подсвеченной огнями, переменчивой карнавальной толпе.

\- Лита? Лита Лестрейндж? - окликнули ее в какой-то момент, и Лита замерла на полшаге танца, словно мир остановился вокруг. Но мир не остановился, и на единственной улочке магического Неаполя волшебники все так же плясали под задорную музыку, разлитую в ночном воздухе.

А рядом с Литой и Грейвзом, у выбеленной стены магазинчика с волшебными часами, стояла высокая и очень худая ведьма, в которой Лита с замиранием сердца опознала свою бывшую однокурсницу Эстер Флосс. Они не виделись со школы, и Лита лишь с большим опозданием припомнила, что Эстер вышла замуж за итальянца. Возможно, и живет прямо в Неаполе - иначе, как и прочие туристы, пришла бы на карнавал в маске и с компанией.

Если бы вокруг были магглы, Лита достала бы палочку и стерла ей память без лишних разговоров. Но магглы бы и не поняли ничего, а вот итальянским аврорам придется объяснить, по какой причине сотрудница британского министерства незаконно стирает память ныне итальянской гражданке.

\- Дорогая! - поняв, что не ошиблась, Эстер расцвела, будто встретила старую подругу. - Как я рада тебя видеть! - она порхнула к Лите и торжествующе уставилась на Грейвза. - Представишь мне своего спутника? - прожурчала Эстер.

“Не мужа!” - так и читалось в ее льдисто-зеленых глазах.

Подыскать достойный ответ Лита не успела. Эстер покачнулась, будто кобра перед факиром, сморгнула пелену, внезапно заволокшую ее острые, все подмечавшие глаза, развернулась и молча ушла. Словно не уличила давнюю знакомую в супружеской неверности - или вовсе забыла о ее существовании.

Хотя почему же “словно”. “Confundus” был, скорее всего, невербальным, а вот “Obliviate” Грейвз произнес уже вслух, хотя и так, чтобы услышала одна Лита. Палочку он не доставал и, должно быть, в произнесенных заклинаниях не нуждался вовсе - но проговорил слова для ее спокойствия.

Даже Лита не заметила бы, что и как случилось, если бы не стояла вплотную к нему. Это позволяло надеяться, что никто из окружающих не обратили внимания на такую маленькую заминку, тем более, Лита с Грейвзом удачно встретили Эстер на тротуаре, а не в самом центре запруженной туристами Бьятто-Риццо.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула Лита. Она поколебалась, но потянула Грейзва в укромный закуток между магазинами часов и поющих стеклянных фигурок, где развополотила гиенью голову. Хорошее настроение как рукой сняло, и теперь маска тяготила. - Эстер всегда была первой сплетницей курса. Она не оставила бы нас в покое, пока не разнесла новости по всем знакомым.

Грейвз тоже избавился от своего сурового хомяка, внимательно посмотрел на Литу, после чего уперся взглядом в толпу, где растворилась Эстер, прищурился и так же тихо, но отчетливо произнес:

\- Legillimens.

На этот раз в его рукаве мелькнула палочка. Хоть и стояли не на виду, Грейвз держал ее тайным хватом: рукоять в холстере, кончик вдоль указательного пальца, фиксация - большим пальцем. Тесей так тоже умел, и Ньют, и Тина, а вот Лите заклинания давались только при классическом захвате. И тем более она не рискнула бы читать мысли вот так, да еще в толпе - а Грейвз немного постоял и как ни в чем не бывало сообщил:

\- Миссис Эстер Лацци, бывшая Флосс, спит с мистером Флинтом. Их супруги об этом не подозревают.

\- Зачем вы это сделали? - изумилась Лита, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы отчитать за неоправданный риск. Грейвз - взрослый волшебник, обязан был прекрасно сознавать, что он делает. Ставить под угрозу карьеру и рассудок разом - его собственный выбор, и Литу он не должен был волновать.

Не должен был.

\- Вы сказали, что не любите цветы. - Грейвз пожал плечами и предложил ей руку, как предлагали не для танца, а для совместной прогулки.

Компромат о человеке, который в свое время попортил ей немало крови, был действительно куда лучшим подарком, чем веник мертвых растений. Лита оценила. Более чем.

\- Если карнавал потерял для вас привлекательность, - продолжил Грейвз тем временем, - предлагаю выйти в немагический центр и погулять там перед возвращением.

\- Отличная мысль, - согласилась Лита вопреки пересохшему горлу.

Карнавал действительно потерял для нее всю привлекательность.

А Грейвз - обрел.

***

Анализируя все события последних недель, Лита без малейшего удивления открыла в себе новый азарт. Не охотника - но неуступчивой жертвы.

Грейвз добивался ее ненавязчиво, однако планомерно. Как и Тесей, внимательный к ее реакциям и настроениям, он тем не менее гораздо меньше с ними считался и многое делал наперекор. Лита не понимала, как это работает, однако работало. Еще до Неаполя она начала ждать свиданий с нетерпением - а после смирилась с этим уже не таким прискорбным в ее понимании фактом.

Привыкшая вести осаду сама, теперь Лита чувствовала себя в роли добычи. И ей это неожиданно нравилось.

С Тесеем все сложилось обоюдно. Взаимный интерес стал очевиден сразу, и Лита не упрямилась, а Тесея не пришлось соблазнять. Они упали друг в друга, как дети в лужу, счастливо и легко. С Грейвзом все было совсем иначе. Ему не хотелось уступать, но в какой-то момент истинное нежелание стало неохотно, исподволь сменяться выжидательным любопытством - что еще он придумает? Как еще извернется?

И в какой-то момент Лите захотелось полноценной игры. Участвовать, а не наблюдать. Грейвз ей нравился, она его хотела, и она имела все возможности, чтобы добиться своего.

Она все обдумала, договорилась с Тесеем. И в следующий раз, когда Грейвз аппарировал за ней в их с Тесеем дом, Лита встретила его в пижаме и смешных пушистых тапочках.

\- Мне казалось, мы договорились на девять утра. - Грейвз демонстративно сверился с часами. - По лондонскому времени.

\- Да, но я проснулась и решила, что никуда не хочу идти, - улыбнулась Лита. - Вы сможете это пережить?

\- Как пожелаете. - Грейвз коротко кивнул. Словно в самом начале их тесного знакомства, когда между ними была одна натянутая вежливость.

Когда все сменилось непринужденной близостью, Лита не заметила - и до сих пор не осознавала, насколько сократилась между ними дистанция. Контраст между их последними встречами и сухим протокольным ответом расстроенного Грейвза вышел настолько разительный, что она едва не упустила момент, когда Грейвз собрался аппарировать восвояси и попрощался:

\- В таком случае мы увидимся через две недели. Я пришлю сову с точным временем и буду благодарен, если в следующий раз об изменившихся планах вы сообщите заранее.

\- Мои планы не так уж изменились. Я все еще планирую провести день с вами, мистер Грейвз. Для этого ведь не обязательно куда-то уходить.

Грейвз недоверчиво замер, сморгнул и куда мягче, почти неуверенно - насколько к нему было применимо это слово - уточнил:

\- Что насчет Тесея?

\- Спит, но к полудню, думаю, вылезет из-под одеяла. А вы против его компании? - наигранно изумилась Лита. - Ни за что бы не подумала.

\- Нет. Я совершенно не против, миссис Скамандер.

Все обернулось к взаимному удовольствию. Лита показала Грейвзу дом, включая бесконечный ремонт. Накормила обедом - Грейвз заслужил медаль, съев все, что оказалось на его тарелке, и не помощившись. Ближе к полудню они засели в библиотеке с ароматным чаем, который притащил из последней поездки Ньют, и просто молчали. Грейвз в какой-то момент расстался с пиджаком и жилетом, сложил в нагрудный карман запонки и закатал рукава рубашки. Лита и не подумала переодеться в нечто приличнее пижамы. Получилось уютно, по-домашнему - очень непривычно, когда к этим словам добавлялась фамилия “Грейвз”.

Вот “Персиваль” звучало куда лучше.

Лита пригубила чай, украдкой рассматривая красивые руки с аккуратными пальцами, и серебряный браслет, и широкие плечи, и расслабленную позу Персиваля. Он иногда ловил ее на подглядывании, и Лите становилось жарко от его редких, глаза в глаза, взглядов. Но Персиваль ничего не делал - только смотрел. Изучающе смотрел, завороженно, немного удивленно, словно сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции.

Белья под пижаму Лита не надевала.

Они не допили чай. Лита не выдержала первая - поставила чашку прямо на пол у ножки своего кресла, подошла к Персивалю, забрала чашку у него и, отлевитировав ее к своей в пару, неторопливо забралась к нему на колени.

Персиваль обнял ее, осторожно провел рукой по плечу, сдвинув ворот пижамного верха и на краткий миг обнажив ключицу. Повел ладонью ниже, вдоль бока, самыми кончиками пальцев задев округлость груди, и остановился на талии. Выжидательно поднял бровь.

За поцелуем Лита потянулась сама, обняв Персиваля за шею и прижавшись к нему всем телом так, чтобы чувстовал, как суматошно и восторженно билось ее сердце. И чтобы самой всей кожей ощущать ответный ритм.

Ей нравилось , когда ее гладили поверх легкой ткани - так ей казалось приятнее, и Тесей это знал. Персиваль - нет. Он сразу скользнул рукой под полу, по обнаженной коже, повел вверх вдоль позвоночника и очертил пальцами лопатки. Пижама собралась, потянула назад руки Литы, мешая как следует обнимать и самой изучать вкусно пахнувшую шею, и линию челюсти, и скулу, и короткие жесткие волосы на затылке. Лита отстранилась, стянула пижаму. Снова прижалась губами к губам Персиваля, пропустила в рот его язык, чуть не застонала, когда он двумя руками взял ее чуть выше талии, осторожно провел большими пальцами под грудью, и чуть выше, по нижним частям округлостей, остановившись прямо под сосками. Не выдержав, Лита потерлась грудью о него, сменила позу, оседлав как следует - благо, размеры кресла позволяли. Между ног было горячо и влажно, и приятную, будоражащую твердость Лита тоже чувствовала.

Персиваль чуть отстранил ее, улыбнулся своей редкой, ничем не омраченной улыбкой. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать под ключицей, и ниже, пока не прихватил губами сосок. Попробовал запустить руку за пояс пижамных штанов, но не нашел удобный угол и без лишних слов развоплотил мешавшуюся вещь, чтобы тут же скользнуть пальцами в горячее и влажное, с нажимом потереть, вызвав у Литы нетерпеливый стон. Ей, к счастью, не понадобилась беспалочковая магия - достаточно было расстегнуть ремень и брюки Персиваля, отодвинуть в сторону ткань белья - и торопливо опуститься на крупный, перевитый венами член. Внутри все сжалось от удовольствия, Лита ахнула Персивалю в плечо и крупно вздрогнула, когда он в ответ подкинул бедра.

\- Не ходите вокруг да около, миссис Скамандер? - шепнул Персиваль, и Лита куснула его в отместку.

\- Еще раз назовете меня не по имени, и заканчивать будете с мистером Скамандером. Часа через полтора, когда он проснется.

\- Я уже, но вы не отвлекайтесь, - веселым, урчащим голосом сказал Тесей от двери.

Он тоже не потрудился надеть что-то, кроме низко висевших на бедрах полосатых пижамных штанов, и рот Литы наполнился слюной от одной занятной идеи.

\- Раз ты отказываешься, - она ахнула, потому что Персиваль коварно двинул бедрами, но закончила: - …раз отказываешься помочь с ним, иди сюда.

Заинтригованный Тесей приблизился. Лита поймала его за руку, поставила сбоку от их с Персивалем кресла и, стянув с бедер пижаму, наклонилась к вставшему, тяжелому и твердому члену. Солоноватая головка привычно, упоительно скользнула в рот, погладив чувствительные от поцелуев губы, Тесей взял Литу за затылок, пустив вдоль позвоночника знакомую волну жара, и Персиваль снова подкинул бедра, создав восхитительное трение внутри. А едва Лита отстранилась, чтобы глотнуть так необходимого воздуха, Персиваль коротко поцеловал ее в висок - и занял ее место, лизнул открывшуюся головку. Вторая рука Тесея так же привычно и надежно легла на затылок уже ему.

Видеть, как ее собственный муж держит его - и ее! - любовника за волосы и направляет, оказалось куда горячее, чем все совместные разовые приключения, в которых они участвовали раньше. К тому же, как бы занят ни был, о ней Персиваль тоже не забывал - ласкал грудь, неглубоко, но ритмично вгонял член. Он не сосредоточился на ком-то одном полностью, и Лита благодарно, тесно сжалась вокруг него, увеличивая и продляя удовольствие.

Тесей кончил первым, запачкав спермой лица Персиваля и Литы, а потом с резким выдохом наблюдал, как они облизываются, как целуются с остатками его семени на губах, как Персиваль ускоряет ритм, а Лита вторит ему, встречая каждый толчок, пока оба не замирают и не растекаются в кресле, обессиленные.

\- Не жалеешь, что я изменила планы? - спросила Лита у Персиваля вечером

Они ели наскоро состряпанный ею ужин, а Тесей пошутил, что Персивалю не стоило так страдать - можно было попрощаться до того, как его позовут за стол.

\- Не жалею. И не могу понять, что Тесею не нравится? Нормальные отбивные.

Пораженный Тесей замер с открытым ртом, и даже Лита прыснула от неожиданности.

\- У меня просто есть вкус! В отличие от вас двоих, очевидно, - насупился Тесей и на дальнейшие кулинарные подначки не поддавался.

\- А ты любишь готовить, Персиваль? - не совсем бескорыстно поинтересовалась Лита, оставив в покое Тесея и его утонченные вкусовые рецепторы.

\- Это довольно медитативное занятие, а что? - с подозрением ответил Персиваль. Он достаточно хорошо ее изучил, чтобы почуять подвох, и не зря.

\- Да так. - Лита облизала ложку и покачала ее между пальцами, словно маятник. - Я готовить не люблю и не умею. Тесей умеет, но не любит. Если бы ты умел и любил, получилось бы идеально.

\- Не надейся, он тоже не умеет, - наябедничал Тесей - и тут же, уловив, к чему вела Лита, предложил: - Могу научить. Это и в моих интересах, в конце концов. Что скажешь, Перси?

По правде, приглашая Персиваля в гости, Лита не ожидала, что день закончится приглашением остаться насовсем. Но ничуть не жалела и провокационно стрельнула глазами в Персиваля.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - спокойно откликнулся Персиваль. - Я не готов бросать свою жизнь и карьеру даже ради вас.

Слышать “вас”, а не “тебя”, которое подразумевало бы одного Тесея, было приятно. И все же отказ, да еще в такой форме, совершенно обескуражил Литу. И не только ее. Тесей задрал брови чуть не до линии волос.

\- Стоп-стоп, Перси, но такого никто и не предлагает…

\- Неужели.

Лита встревоженно переглянулась с Тесеем. Их коньком всегда были спонтанные решения, однако Персиваль - Персиваль мыслил другими категориями. С ним, привыкшим по возможности планировать до мелочей даже неожиданности, спонтанность не срабатывала. Но чтобы он так резко отказался…

В понимании Литы, все было просто: они взрослые люди, они давно определились, чего хотят, и сегодня провели вполне удачные полевые, то есть домашние испытания. Может, между Литой с Персивалем и не было пока глубоких прочных чувств, но только наивные романтики считают, что они обязательны для начала совместной жизни. Важнее всегда оставалась совместимость, в том числе бытовая, и с ней оказался полный порядок.

Их день прошел чудесно: они дрейфовали по дому, занимаясь самыми разными делами то порознь, то попарно, то все вместе; Лита даже успела привлечь Персиваля к ремонту. Никто никому не мешал, и вообще Персиваль так легко вписался в их быт, что предложить ему переехать насовсем показалось совершенно логичным решением.

Но не самому Персивалю.

\- Персиваль, если тебе нужно время…

\- Лита, у вас с Тесеем перед глазами есть пример Тины. Если у кого-нибудь из вас повернется язык назвать его положительным, я обещаю подумать над вашим предложением. Только учитывайте, что она официально замужем, в классических отношениях супружеской пары. А мы… - Персиваль неловко дернул плечом. - Не вписываемся ни в какие каноны.

“Это предосудительно. Это неприемлемо. Это аморально”, - всплыли в памяти Литы услышанные когда-то от Персиваля слова. Она давно не думала, что Персивалю происходящее могло просто… не нравиться. Что отношения с тремя он выбрал как меньшее из зол, взвесив их против одинокой жизни без Тесея.

А уж насчет Тины он был и вовсе безжалостно, жестоко прав.

Выходя замуж за Ньюта, Тина поставила условие, что остается в Америке. Карьеру в МАКУСА она бросать не хотела и не собиралась, и Ньют согласился. Пока он путешествовал, у них вовсе не было никаких проблем. Но потом временное, контрактное сотрудничество Ньюта с британским министерством превратилось в постоянную должность, и начались сложности - у обоих. Любая законодательная инициатива Ньюта встречала сопротивление и недоверчивые предположения, уж не стоит ли за ней тень заокеанских интересов. Про Тину нечего и говорить: карьера, резко шедшая в гору, с треском замерла на месте. И пусть Тина упрямо пыталась доказать, что способна пробить возникший над ней стеклянный потолок, было очевидно - все ее усилия без толку.

Одно дело - аврор, даже старший, в статусе супруга иностранного гражданина. И совсем другое, когда упомянутый иностранный гражданин не только остается в своей стране, но и начинает работу на свое министерство. Тине практически прямым текстом сказали, что ей лучше переехать в Британию к супругу, потому что в МАКУСА ей ничего не светит. Возможно, в свое время именно Персиваль и сказал.

А для него, как и для Тесея, риски были выше, пока он оставался на своей должности. Свою работу он любил, и неудивительно, что без раздумий отказался ее терять, если считал, что переезд будет означать именно это.

\- Перси, переезд мало что изменит. Будешь ходить на работу порталом каждый день, только и всего. Ты все равно сам их делаешь, а регистрируешь хорошо если половину. Зато мы будем видеться чаще.

А вот это Тесей ляпнул зря, и Лита не успела помешать. Конечно же, более сдержанный Персиваль немедленно ответил:

\- Не смеши. Сколько дней ты дашь прежде, чем кто-то из ваших друзей или знакомых заглянет в гости и наткнется на меня? Стирать каждому память или открыть маленькое личное кладбище на заднем дворе? Про порталы тоже не преувеличивай. Путешествовать по выходным в разные страны еще куда ни шло, но не каждый день по одному маршруту. Как только любой из наших департаментов транспорта заинтересуется повторяющейся аномалией, все всплывет, и пострадаю не только я.

На это возразить было нечего, и разговор сошел на нет. Излишне говорить, что вечер, в отличие от утра и дня, не задался.

***

После этого случая раздельные свидания как-то сами собой сменились общими. Конечно, время от времени Лита, Тесей и Персиваль все еще разбивались по парам, но теперь намного реже. Это было встречной инициативой Литы и Тесея.

Перед ними - уже перед обоими - встал совершенно другой вопрос.

Свиданий больше не хватало. Какими бы захватывающими ни оказывались романтические вылазки в другие города и страны, они не могли заменить постоянства, которое давала совместная жизнь. Вдобавок, все трое работали, и становилось все труднее балансировать между отношениями, друзьями и семьями в краткие свободные часы. Порой и Лита, и Тесей, и Персиваль банально уставали от насыщенного графика. И, конечно, всегда можно было остаться дома вместо похода куда-нибудь, но это было… не то. К тому же, либо Персивалю, либо Лите с Тесеем все равно приходилось срываться с насиженного места и отправляться в гости, что разрушало атмосферу домашнего отдыха.

Хотелось, чтобы Персиваль согласился хотя бы попробовать пожить вместе. Но он совершенно отказывался поднимать эту тему или искать возможные компромиссы. Уговорить его по отдельности ни Лита, ни Тесей не могли, а потому решили объединить усилия.

Лита помнила, как все случилось у них с Тесеем. Вышло до того легко и естественно, что она сама не заметила, как в один прекрасный момент проснулась в своей спальне, надела платье из своей половины шкафа и только на работе осознала, что уже месяц не показывалась в квартире, которую снимала, а “своей” звала спальню Тесея. 

С Персивалем эта стратегия не сработала, хотя ее применили первым делом.

Тесей наколдовал ему целую секцию шкафа под костюмы и любые личные вещи. Полки и вешалки сиротливо пустовали.

Лита начала регулярно обсуждать с Персивалем планы на нескончаемый ремонт и даже поругалась с ним по поводу обоев в будущей детской, но по-настоящему вовлечь в процесс не сумела.

Тесей оформил вторые подписки на “Пророк” и “Нью-Йорк Мэджик”, чтобы по утрам не приходилось делить газеты, если Персиваль согласился бы хоть раз остаться на ночь.

Он не оставался.

\- Надо что-то делать, - мрачно сказал Тесей одним не совсем прекрасным воскресным утром. - Что-то радикальное.

Вчера Персиваль пришел в гости и, казалось, собирался остаться на все выходные. Но проснулись Лита с Тесеем без него. Тесей и так-то не страдал хорошим настроением по утрам, однако отсутствие Персиваля, которого он рассчитывал найти под боком, зажгло в его глазах очень нехороший, маниакальный блеск.

\- Твои предложения? - так же мрачно отозвалась Лита.

Она была не в духе с самой пятницы: мистер Гринграсс начал намекать, что работать она могла бы и побольше, совсем расслабилась под теплым крылышком мужа. С учетом того, как поздно Лита стала возвращаться из офиса в последние недели, “побольше” предполагало, что муж и вовсе не будет видеть ее дома.

Целая суббота втроем исправила ее настроение, но стоило Персивалю исчезнуть, и отметка с “неплохо” рухнула до “убить кого-нибудь причастного”.

\- Он не хочет оставаться дома - значит, проведем выходные в другом месте. - Тесей свел брови, многозначительно улыбнулся. - Слушай мысль.

Операцию спланировали до малейших деталей и привели в исполнение ровно через шесть дней под покровом ночи и неаполитанских карнавальных масок. Лита нашла для себя чаячью, Тесей, расшалившись, напялил полный костюм розового единорога. Но, несмотря на нелепый внешний вид, действовали Лита с Тесеем очень слаженно и серьезно.

По-тихому взломали замок и охранные заклинания, прокрались мимо вредноскопов, не потревожив их покоя, тенями просочились в спальню, где сладким предрассветным сном спала ничего не подозревающая жертва. Лита набросила специально вычитанные по такому случаю сонные чары, Тесей извлек из шкатулки международный портал, и минуту спустя только торопливо отброшенное одеяло напоминало о том, что педантичный хозяин покинул спальню не по своей воле.

Будить его ото сна было, честно говоря, страшновато.

\- Давай ты.

\- Нет, ты.

\- Идея была твоя.

\- Зато ты женщина. Перси джентльмен, он тебя и пальцем не тронет.

\- А ты в костюме розового единорога с радужным хвостом. Когда Персиваль тебя увидит, он точно не станет убивать тебя раньше, чем добудет фотоаппарат. Пока он будет его искать, возможно, успокоится.

\- Можете не спорить, я уже проснулся, - негромко и внушительно сообщил Персиваль, заставив обоих вздрогнуть и отшатнуться. - Как прикажете это понимать?

\- Это похищение! - выпалила Лита.

\- Доброе утро, - пожелал Тесей из-за ее спины.

Одетый в нежно-фиалковую шелковую пижаму, заспанный, взлохмаченный Персиваль перевел испытующий взгляд с Литы на Тесея и обратно. Лита сдвинула маску чайки на макушку, так что единорога с торчащим во лбу рогом, точнее, клювом теперь больше напоминала она, чем затянутый в розовую фланель Тесей.

\- Мерлин мой, мне это не мерещится, - обреченно сказал Персиваль и следом осмотрелся по сторонам. - Палатка?

\- Палатка, - подтвердили они хором.

Ньют частенько одалживал им свою старую, пропахшую специфическим животным духом, но для сегодняшнего дела купили новую. Внутри все сверкало неестественной, первозданной чистотой. Гостиная с камином, спальня и кухня были совершенно нетронуты, не считая того, что на королевских размеров кровать сгрузили бессознательного Персиваля.

Покинув ее уютные объятия, Персиваль молча миновал своих похитителей и вышел на улицу прямо в пижаме. Лита с Тесеем последовали за ним, чтобы не тянуть с приговором.

\- Фареры, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Персиваль. Он стоял босыми ступнями на жухлой траве и смотрел в океанскую даль, затянутую серой утренней хмарью.

\- Ну, ты как-то обмолвился, что хотел здесь побывать, - неловко оправдался Тесей и послал Лите умоляющий взгляд. - Я решил, что тебе должно понравиться.

\- Мы здесь на все выходные. По крайней мере, я очень надеюсь, Персиваль, - поддержала его Лита.

\- Вы вообще-то действительно меня похитили. Группа лиц по предварительному сговору, с пересечением нескольких границ незаконными порталами… Учесть должности всех присутствующих… Если Лита не беременна, то из Азкабана выйдете одновременно. Лет через пятнадцать, - сухо прокомментировал Персиваль.

\- Эй, я предохраняюсь!

\- А ты собираешься нас сдать? - Тесей подошел к Персивалю со спины, обнял, притянул к себе. - Или, может быть, арестовать?

\- Арестовать? Мерлин упаси, я - безоружный узник. Это вам полагается надо мной надругаться.

\- И как именно, ты считаешь, мы должны над тобой надругаться, Перси? - низко, ласково уточнил Тесей, гладя его по животу и бедрам.

\- Может быть, раздеть и заставить кончить несколько раз подряд? - проворковала Лита, включаясь в игру, и прильнула к Персивалю спереди.

\- Может быть, - тихо подтвердил Персиваль, определив, чем они займутся до завтрака.

А после, перекусив сваренной на костре кашей и отправив Тесея досыпать недополученное из-за похищения, Персиваль остался с Литой наедине. Сначала долго сидели, разделенные пламенем, лишь изредка обновляя заклинание, чтобы огонь не гас без дров. Затем Лита все же решилась спросить - уединение и отдаленность от людей располагали к откровенности.

\- Персиваль, в чем дело? Почему ты не хочешь с нами жить? Только не нужно про работу, выход найти можно всегда. Хотя бы неделю можно выделить спокойно, особенно если ты возьмешь отпуск. Я выясняла, у тебя почти полгода неиспользованных отпусков накопилось. Ваша бухгалтерия близка к тому, чтобы отправить тебя на отдых принудительно.

\- Предпочту получить денежную компенсацию при увольнении, - не глядя на нее, сказал Персиваль. - Это будет полезнее.

\- Ты решил уволиться? - Лите показалось, что она ослышалась, но Персиваль все так же меланхолично разглядывал обрыв второго утеса, который вместе с тем, где стояла их палатка, образовывал великолепный фьорд с неподвижной, стеклянно прозрачной водой. - Когда?

Персиваль не ответил, пожал плечами. Лита понятия не имела, что думать и по какой причине Персиваль принял такое тяжелое решение. Очевидная напрашивалась сама - они с Тесеем. Но… что, если нет? Лита побарабанила пальцами по нагретому от костра камню, попавшемуся под ладонь, и расчетливо, но не без участия сказала:

\- Я понимаю тебя. Мне тоже было непросто. Я ведь была аврором, знаешь. Три года академии после Хогвартса, год практики, а потом мы начали встречаться с Тесеем. Дальше очевидно, конечно. Мне было легче - я была рядовой и ничего не потеряла, когда перевелась из аврората в отдел международного магического сотрудничества. Но я понимаю.

\- Я думаю, что тоже переведусь, - отстраненно заметил он и наконец-то обратил внимание на Литу, а не на окружающий пейзаж.

Ее уловка сработала - точнее, он позволил ей сработать. Не хотел бы - Лита не сумела бы ничего выудить. Уж это она усвоила давно.

И Мерлин, как она, оказывается, была рада. И новости - и тому, что Персиваль все же решил ей поделиться.

\- Куда, Персиваль? - спросила Лита с любопытством. При его опыте и рекомендациях вариантов было очень много, хотя она, пожалуй, догадывалась и так.

\- В отдел междунарожного правопорядка Конфедерации. Я потеряю в ранге, но при удаче быстро поднимусь. - Персиваль потер виски и осторожно, неуверенно добавил: - Особенно если туда же переведется Тесей. Как думаешь, его реально уговорить?

Хм, третий из пришедших ей на ум вариантов (Лита сомневалась, что Персиваль пойдет на понижение, иначе поставила бы его первым). Далеко до того, насколько она знала Тесея, но много лучше, чем в самом начале, когда прочитать Персиваля было непосильной задачей.

Только погодите-ка… Очень уж уверенно говорил Персиваль. Словно не самый вероятный вариант назвал, а уже выполнявшийся.

\- И давно ты решил? - начиная подозревать, что их нагло сыграли, Лита пригвоздила Персиваля тяжелым взглядом.

\- Мое заявление на рассмотрении, но сама знаешь, как быстро все решается на таком уровне. Два месяца прошло, а воз и ныне там, - ничуть не раскаиваясь, подтвердил Персиваль ее догадку. - Возможно, через полгода одобрят. - Он покачал головой и тише признался: - Я не хотел говорить, пока этого не случится. Но вы оказались настойчивее.

\- Засранец ты, Перси, - вздохнула Лита и закатила глаза. - Мы все головы сломали, почему ты артачишься! Ты даже заговаривать про переезд отказывался, а сам давно нашел выход! Ну как это называется? Свинство, Перси, свин-ство!

\- Если бы вы передумали за это время…

\- Перси. - Лита даже не дала ему закончить. Обошла костер, села рядом и обняла обеими руками. - Не передумаем. И не надейся. Тесей вообще будет на седьмом небе, только готовься, обижаться будет дольше меня. А насчет твоего заявления… я поговорю с отцом. У него есть кое-какие связи. Если повезет, он сможет ускорить процесс. Правда, мы будем у него в долгу.

\- И что ты ему скажешь? - удивился Персиваль. Из ее объятий он вывернулся, зато сам обнял и прижал к себе.

\- Что хочу похлопотать за своего любовника, конечно. Поверь мне, мой отец даже не удивится. Еще будем ходить к нему на чай все вместе. Вот мистер и миссис Скамандер будут в шоке. Но с ними пусть разбирается Тесей. Меня он им как-то объяснил. Тебе, подозреваю, они обрадуются больше, чем мне.

\- А что с тобой не так?

\- Как будто ты не знаешь эту историю, - фыркнула Лита. - Мой отец похитил мою мать и женился, пользуясь тем, что в наших странах разные обряды браков. Юридически в Британии она считалась незамужней, а Империус так и не доказали. Но все знают. На самом деле я - бастард, рожденный из насилия. Порченая кровь.

\- Разумеется, я осведомлен об этой истории. Но не вижу, каким образом она бросает тень на кого-то, кроме твоего отца. Кстати, помнишь, я обещал в тебя влюбиться? Эту часть обещания я выполнил. Как насчет второй? Все еще хочешь меня убить?

\- Порой - очень. Но прямо сейчас - нет, - засмеялась Лита и потянулась за поцелуями.

Она, наверное, могла бы ответить ему сразу. Но, как и Персиваль, предпочла дождаться, когда сможет с полным правом сказать, что свое обещание он выполнил целиком.

***

Лита не знала, как Тесей умудрился не заметить своей влюбленности. Она вот прекрасно поняла, и сразу.

Впрочем, она ожидала.

Еще с полета над американскими полями ожидала.

Лита даже попробовала подшутить над Тесеем по этому поводу, но он, как всегда не лезущий за словом в карман, огорошил ее безмятежным:

\- Я тоже ждал твоей. С того самого момента, когда ты его выбрала.

И довольно ухмыльнулся, засранец!

\- Прошу прощения? - не нашла других слов Лита.

\- Дорогая, ты всегда предпочитала женщин для наших приключений. Перси - единственный мужчина, которого выбрала ты, а не я. Знаешь, почему я не заметил, как влюбился? Я все ждал, что влюбишься ты. Ну и не особо следил за собой.

Переварив столь нежданное открытие, Лита по-новому взглянула на их прошлое. А ведь действительно. Что именно привлекло ее тогда в Персивале, почему из всех возможных вариантов его имя прыгнуло на язык в тот судьбоносным вечер, Лита сейчас сказать затруднялась. Ее перспективу искажали нынешние чувства. Но что-то, должно быть, зацепило ее уже тогда. Что-то, из чего выросла готовность делить с ним Тесея - и попробовать влюбиться самой, и впустить в свою жизнь, в свои мысли так глубоко, что выдрать уже не получится, сколько ни пытайся.

\- Задумчивое озарение тебе к лицу, знаешь?

\- Перси говорил, - не отказала себе в маленькой ответной пакости Лита и с удовольствием заслушала театральное фырканье.

“Перси”. Лите нравилось так его звать. Ни ее, ни Тесея имена не сокращались ни во что вменяемое и ласковое одновременно. Персивалю повезло больше: его краткое имя мурлыканьем прокатывалось по языку, его приятно было шептать в постели или ленивым, домашним утром за чашкой кофе. Правда, с утрами пока не очень складывалось. Персиваль упрямо желал дождаться завершения всех формальностей со сменой работы прежде, чем окончательно переезжать. Но Лита с Тесеем верили, что это уже было вопросом времени, не более того.

Удостоверившись, что приглашение всерьез, а Лита не прячет в подвале тайную комнату, где посадит Персиваля на цепь при первой возможности, Персиваль наконец-то перестал уклоняться и от домашних обязанностей, и от совместных ночей, полных не только удовольствия, но и банального, скучного, восхитительного сна. Правда, брюзгливо заявил, что жить в вечной стройке не собирается, и лишил Тесея с Литой любимого развлечения, за месяц почти завершив ремонт, который они тянули около трех лет.

“Мне кажется, в нашем саду не хватает беседки”, - только и сказал Тесей, глядя, какими темпами обретает жилой вид вечно недоделанное левое крыло.

Лита горячо поддержала. С того момента пар они спускали, выбирая новую тротуарную плитку и черепицу. Персиваль нацелился, было, и на новый строительный проект, но тут уж Лита с Тесеем грудью встали на защиту своей отдушины, и Персиваль вынужден был довольствоваться законченным домом.

Все шло до того прекрасно, что Лита совсем не удивилась, однажды ночью найдя в своей гостиной серьезного, сурового Огдена с бинтом через весь лоб и рукой на перевязи.

\- Миссис Скамандер, ваш муж… Он жив, но…

Реальность жены аврора - ты каждый день готова стать вдовой. Или сиделкой для инвалида.

Лите казалось, что каждый. Всем кажется, пока это не случится лично с ними.

\- Мы не знаем, что именно вызвало… такой эффект. Сейчас главный аврор Скамандер относительно стабилен, и если мы вовремя подберем контрчары, велика вероятность благоприятного исхода. Шансы есть, - негромко, убедительно говорил ей колдомедик, а Лита пыталась, честно пыталась сосредоточиться на словах, но они пролетали мимо сознания. Неизвестное проклятие всегда хуже самых страшных известных. “Шансы” Тесея были очень призрачными.

Рядом, в пропахшем зельями и болью коридоре Мунго, сгрудились близкие люди: белый как полотно Ньют, собранная, деловитая Тина - как единственный соображающий человек, она отозвала колдомедика и принялась дотошно расспрашивать о прогнозах. Где-то на периферии зрения цеплялись друг за друга мистер и миссис Скамандер, и Лита отстраненно завидовала им. Ей тоже хотелось вцепиться в чужую - родную - руку, ей даже было кого позвать, но она не имела права. Персиваль еще не уволился, и так невовремя наступил хрупкий момент между МАКУСА и Конфедерацией, когда он еще числился директором отдела магической безопасности в Америке, а по факту должен был со следующей недели официально войти в штат отдела международного правопорядка. Засветить его сейчас, бросить тень на карьеру - и все их усилия по маскировке пойдут прахом.

И о семье нужно думать. Если двое из трех останутся без работы, кормить их придется в первую очередь Лите - а одна она может не потянуть. В зависимости от того, какие последствия останутся у Тесея, какое нужно будет лечение, какие зелья.

Если, конечно, он останется жив.

К нему не пустили, запретили приходить, запретили видеть. Лита все равно до рассвета просидела на жесткой скамейке без спинки, пока сердитая медиведьма с руганью не выпроводила ее домой. Только тогда Лита вдруг осознала, что она-то хотя бы была рядом, пусть и через несколько стен от Тесея. Персиваль такой возможности был лишен. А ведь он должен был уже узнать о случившемся - еще бы, такой грандиозный провал британского аврората, так сильно пострадал главный аврор.

Разумеется, дома ее ждали.

\- Насколько плохо? - четко, по-военному, спросил Персиваль первым делом. Он был одет и причесан безукоризненно, как всегда, только глаза разом запали, а на подбородке и щеках пробилась синеватая щетина. В норме до такого Персиваль не доводил. Сколько он сидел здесь, не зная?..

\- Плохо. Неизвестное проклятие. Точнее тебе скажет Тина. Я… не смогла запомнить всех деталей, извини. - Лита нервно хихикнула, но оборвала незавершившийся звук, сглотнула и попыталась вернуться в деловое русло: - Тина, конечно, удивится твоему интересу…

\- Не удивится. - Персиваль наконец-то сгреб Литу в объятия и выдохнул в макушку, уговаривая - обоих: - Он выкарабкается. Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся, справимся.

Лите хотелось в это верить. А со временем - даже получилось.

Каждый день, в который Тесей не умирал, был огромной победой, но уверенности в том, что он одолеет настигшее его проклятие, не придавал. Ее - уверенность - Лита и Персиваль черпали друг в друге. Они не съехались, однако виделись почти ежедневно: с подачи вступившего в новую должность Персиваля Конфедерация подключилась к расследованию причин неудавшегося британского рейда, и Персиваль теперь частенько мелькал в их министерстве.

О том, чтобы предать гласности их отношения, конечно, не могло быть и речи. Жена сошлась с другим при бессознательном муже? Даже если - когда! - Тесей бы очнулся и объяснил, что знал обо всем заранее, ни Лита, ни Персиваль уже не отмылись бы от грязи. Но и так - тайком ото всех - было… лучше, чем могло бы быть в одиночестве.

Прошли дни; к Тесею разрешили приходить ближайшим членам семьи. До тех пор авроры, неусыпно дежурившие у входа в его палату и внутри, пускали только проверенных колдомедиков - и только после многочисленных проверок. Международное расследование показало, что проклятие прилетело Тесею в спину - незарегистрированной палочкой, но точно от кого-то из своих.

Какое именно, никто не знал. Какие будут последствия - тоже.

И от кого.

Персиваль туманно и очень, очень буднично обещал “Найдем”, однако пока дело не двигалось с мертвой точки. Всех авроров, кто выжил в операции, опросили с пристрастием - ни один не был причастен. Решили, что кто-то из погибших действовал под Империусом и под ним же пошел на смерть.

Почему в таком случае в палату Тесея разрешили приходить гражданским, Лита не понимала. Угроза еще сохранялась, ее источник не нашли. Но Персиваль сказал: “Так надо”, - и она не настаивала. Она не успела проработать аврором дольше полугода, чтобы набраться опыта и предположить, какие комбинации скрываются за нелогичным, на первый взгляд, решением. Зато Лита успела достаточно узнать Персиваля, чтобы доверять ему - даже в вопросе жизни Тесея.

Первые две очереди Лита мужественно отдала мистеру и миссис Скамандер. Сама пришла только третьей. Тесей… словно спал - и не спал одновременно. Контуры его тела размывало легкое дрожание, в котором Лита, присмотревшись, опознала призрак. Словно он стремился оторваться от бренной оболочки и воспарить вверх, но что-то якорем держало его на месте.

Ох, лучше бы ее не пускали, лучше бы она представляла себе какие угодно ужасы, чем это.

Невыносимо было видеть дорогого человека на волоске от смерти. Невыносимо было не знать, что может оборвать этот волосок. Неловкое слово, жест, заклинание, произнесенное поблизости? Или просто время, безжалостное, точащее самые прочные нити - время, пока проклятие было в силе, пока его не могли снять?

Дышать лишний раз было страшно, но Лита села на край постели, сдвинула кипенно-белое, хрусткое одеяло и взяла Тесея за теплую, вялую руку.

\- Не вздумай, слышишь? Ты обещал мне не меньше сотни лет. Все двести, если умножим на двоих. Не вздумай, Тесей.

Он не ответил, конечно. И Лите не стало легче. Но это было все, что она могла сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

***

Иногда посещали шальные мысли влезть в расследование. Но если бы она могла помочь, Персиваль бы обратился к ней, официально или нет. Пока ее не приглашали, Лита могла бы только навредить, и она, сцепив зубы, держалась в стороне. Жажда деятельности кипела в ней, конечно, однако Лита научилась использовать ее продуктивно. Мистер Гринграсс наконец-то стал доволен своей подчиненной: Лита делала тройную работу и никогда не уходила из офиса раньше полуночи. На горизонте замаячило возможное повышение.

Не меньше работал и Персиваль, так что вне министерства виделись они чем дальше, тем реже, а о беззаботных свиданиях не шло и речи. Хорошо, если далеко заполночь получалось упасть в одно кресло и заснуть, обнимая друг друга. По нынешним временам это могло сойти за романтику, хотя на самом деле проникло намного глубже.

Конечно, Лита предпочла бы другим способом выяснить, что она не просто увлеклась привлекательным мужчиной, даже не влюбилась - а успела крепко, всерьез полюбить. Но все случилось, как случилось. Персиваль - случился. Его не хотелось гнать от себя, когда настроение было плохим, на него она полагалась, стоило в их жизни случиться беде. Если это не кричало о любви, Лита не знала, как еще назвать чувство, разраставшееся внутри с каждым разом, что она видела его устало сведенные брови или ровную линию плеч.

Для Персиваля хотелось всего самого лучшего, как для себя, поэтому однажды Лита сказала:

\- Держи. Оборотное с моими ногтями.

\- Чем я провинился, что получаю это варево вместо ужина? - устало пошутил Персиваль и бледно улыбнулся.

Они договорились сегодня прийти домой пораньше, хотя Лита не сообщила, зачем. А теперь удовлетворенно заявила:

\- Моя очередь навещать Тесея. Сходишь вместо меня. Дежурным на входе просто представишься и дашь себя проверить. Оборотное - на случай, если миссис Скамандер опять прорвется в палату или Ньют забежит. Он вечно путает, когда его очередь. Тогда просто попрощаешься и сразу уйдешь, никому из них это не покажется странным.

\- Я и без того вижу Тесея почти каждый день, - не оценил ее стараний Персиваль. - Не то чтобы я возражал, конечно, но зачем мне для этого Оборотное?

\- Сможешь посидеть рядом или взять за руку.

До Персиваля дошло - и он без лишних слов забрал у Литы зелье.

\- Вернусь примерно через час, - попрощался он.

И пропал.

Час, полтора - Лита еще могла понять, хотя едва высидела на месте. Но едва стрелки нацелились на третий круг - она аппарировала в Мунго сама и застала настоящий переполох. В холле кишели авроры в форме министерства и Конфедерации. Опрашивали колдомедиков и медиведьм, а также всех незадачливых посетителей, включая тех, кто аппарировал в больницу за помощью.

\- Миссис Скамандер! - Литу мгновенно выцепила молоденькая, взволнованная медиведьма. - Вы уже получили сову? Как быстро! У нас заблокировали камины, мы бы вызвали вас Порохом… Пойдемте, скорее, вас ждут! Только вас проверят сначала!

Ничего не понимающую Литу провели по коридорам в административный корпус, и через дверь в кабинет главного колдомедика Лита с замиранием сердца услышала родной, знакомый, такой живой в искреннем раздражении голос:

\- Все со мной в порядке, Сэмвелл!

В кабинет Лита ворвалась, сметя двух авроров, попытавшихся было заступить ей дорогу, и влетела прямиком в спину негодующего Тесея.

\- Лита!

Он поцеловал ее в губы, не стесняясь многочисленных присутствующих, и на секунду зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы. Ворвавшиеся следом авроры так и застали их, стискивающих друг друга изо всех сил, пока главный колдомедик Сэмвелл Харт с демонстративным свистом разглядывал какие-то портреты на стенах, а прочие, наверняка очень важные, присутствующие - друг друга.

\- Миссис Скамандер, извольте отойти от вашего супруга для проверки, - прокашлявшись, потребовал старший из авроров и извиняющимся тоном, косясь на начальника, добавил: - У нас инструкции сверху.

\- Да, конечно. - Лита неохотно подчинилась.

Пока ее проверяли на маскирующие и подчиняющие чары, Тесей доказывал, что готов покинуть гостеприимные стены больницы в любой, и желательно как можно более близкий, момент. Что показательно, победу в споре с колдомедиками Тесей одержал раньше, чем Литу признали Литой, и вынужден был еще минут десять ждать, пока авроры согласятся отпустить их вдвоем.

\- Главный аврор Скамандер, ваша охрана…

\- Не понадобится мне в моем же доме, спасибо, - отрезал Тесей и, подхватив Литу под локоть, нахально аппарировал прямо из кабинета главного колдомедика сквозь все щиты Мунго.

Оказавшись дома, Лита отпустила запоздавшую сову из Мунго, на всякий случай пробежала глазами письмо - ничего нового - и вернулась в объятия Тесея. Снизу вверх посмотрела в родное, усталое, но спокойное лицо и впервые с того момента, как Огден сказал “Мне жаль”, разрыдалась - горько, в голос, с соплями, подвываниями и икотой. Отвратительное зрелище, и у нее немедленно распух нос, а в глазах полопались сосуды. Но Тесей лишь терпеливо наколдовал платок, уселся на ближайший диван и втянул Литу к себе на колени.

\- Эй, все, уже все. Сама же сказала, я обещал тебе сто лет и двести, считая Перси. Ну куда бы я делся, а?

\- Так ты слышал? - Лита в последний раз высморкалась, закинула платок куда подальше и по-детски вцепилась в Тесея. Он был одет в тот же костюм, в котором последний раз ушел из дома, и можно было решить, что Тесей просто вернулся с работы - как всегда.

\- Слышал. Я вообще все слышал. - Тесей с хрустом зевнул и недовольно объяснил: - Ни секунды не спал. Боялся, что уже не проснусь, если поддамся.

Снова подкатило к горлу, защипало в глазах, и Лита еще крепче прижалась к мужу. Могла бы - вплавилась бы в него, разделила бы с ним боль и страх, взяла на себя. После скольких - почти трех? - недель без сна он должен был падать замертво, едва оказавшись в безопасности их дома. Если еще не уснул - значит, пока боялся. Все еще.

\- А что сказали колдомедики? Только учти, если соврешь, я начну готовить для тебя все завтраки, обеды и ужины на ближайший месяц!

Тесей вполне искренне содрогнулся.

\- Зачем сразу грозить пытками?! Я и не думал скрывать. Нормально все, сказали. Рекомендовали недельку посидеть дома вдали от сильных магических возмущений и артефактов, просто на всякий случай, а так - проклятие снято, можно не переживать. Спасибо Перси.

\- С этого момента поподробнее. - Лита чуть успокоилась, угнездилась поуютнее, и теперь ее снедало любопытство. - Что вообще случилось? Он пошел тебя навестить и пропал!

\- Я не очень много знаю, сама понимаешь. Перси должен скоро прийти, он обещал. Он лучше расскажет, и пойдем спать. Я не смогу уснуть, не узнав, чем кончится дело.

А вот здесь Тесей наверняка лукавил - уснуть он не сможет, пока Персиваль не окажется рядом, не иначе. Но на этой лжи Лита ловить его не стала, только сочувственно погладила по плечу.

\- Давай, не отлынивай. Скажи хотя бы то, что знаешь.

И так легче будет не уснуть, пока ждут Персиваля.

\- Я хорошо помню все, что происходило вокруг, - начал Тесей, кривясь от воспоминаний. - В Мунго я концентрировался на каждой мелочи. Что угодно, чтобы не спать. - Рейд он не упомянул, и Лита не стала расспрашивать. - Ваши визиты очень помогали. Было, до чего вести отсчет и что вспоминать, когда вокруг ничего не происходило. Тебе очень идет высокий хвост кстати. - Тесей нежно ее поцеловал, чуть спокойнее продолжил: - Сегодня, когда ко мне зашел Перси под Оборотным, я первым делом понял, что это не ты, и насторожился, но потом узнал его. Обрадовался, конечно. - В голосе Тесей прорезалось тепло и обожание, не вызвав, к удивлению Литы, ни капли ревности у нее. - Не просидели мы и десяти минут, как в палату заскочил Ньют. И что бы ты думала, он тоже оказался не Ньютом, - усмехнулся Тесей. - Я еще успел подумать, что ты решила заглянуть вместе с Перси, но манеры были совсем другими. Под маской Ньюта пришел чужой.

Тесей выдержал паузу, собираясь с мыслями - или решаясь признаться:

\- Не передать, как я испугался. Если бы Перси ушел… он же плохо знает Ньюта, он бы не опознал маскировку. А враг - он ведь не страшен, когда у тебя в руке палочка, и вы лицом к лицу. - Тесей до хруста, до боли стиснул Литу, но она не пискнула, хотя на один долгий миг стало совершенно невозможно дышать, а на ребрах и предплечьях точно останутся синяки. Пусть; Тесей быстро спохватился, разжал руки и виновато, осторожно погладил. - Прости. В общем, Перси поднялся, сказал, что не будет мешать, и собрался уйти, когда “Ньют” начал заверять, что ничего страшного, они могут посидеть вместе. Прозвучало вполне дежурно и довольно естественно. Со стороны - не подкопаешься. Но Перси каким-то образом насторожило именно это. Он не ушел, хотя собирался. Я теряюсь в догадках, почему. Не успел спросить.

\- Могу ответить. Я предупредила, что ни Ньют, ни миссис Скамандер, если придут, не удивятся моему нежеланию сидеть вместе с ними, - объяснила Лита. - Я сама говорила Перси, чтобы прощался и уходил, если появится кто-то из них. Конечно, Перси насторожило, когда “Ньют” повел себя не так, как я предсказывала.

Гордость брала - за Персиваля и немножко за себя.

\- Молодцы. Оба. - Тесей щекотно выдохнул ей в ухо, прихватил губами кончик и отпрянул с возгласом отвращения. Ага, волосы попали в рот. Отплевавшись, он несколько кисло, как о чем-то тривиальном, сказал: - В общем, не буду тянуть. Оказалось, что меня решил проведать Геллерт Гриндельвальд собственной персоной.

\- Кто?! - выдохнула Лита в полном ужасе, мигом забыв все остроты, вертевшиеся на языке.

\- Он самый. - Тесей снова прижал ее к себе. - Мерлин, Лита, как я рад, что сегодня меня навещала не ты.

Она - единственный человек во всей семье, за чьими плечами не было долгих лет в аврорате или многочисленных опасных приключений.

Ньют, закаленный путешествиями. Тина, старший аврор МАКУСА. Мистер и миссис Скамандер - безобидные на вид старички, из них один - бывший главный аврор, другая - невыразимец, и неизвестно, бывший ли. Даже Персиваль, еще недавно - директор отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА, - гораздо лучше вписывался в клан Скамандеров, чем Лита, работавшая на кабинетной должности “бумажного” департамента.

Она была самой уязвимой мишенью. Вечер именно ее посещения выбрали не случайно.

Если бы в их жизни не было Персиваля - если бы Лита не готова была уступить ему собственное время наедине с Тесеем… Сегодня и он, и Лита были бы мертвы. Или хуже.

Конечно, без боя Лита бы не сдалась. Но она трезво оценивала собственные силы. Успешно противостоять сильнейшему темному магу современности она не смогла бы.

\- А Персиваль?! Он в порядке?!

\- В полном, не переживай. - Тесей заломил бровь. - Ну неужели я бы промолчал, будь все иначе?

И все равно Литу начала бить нервная дрожь.

\- Эй, Лита, он в норме. Все уже закончилось. Он выиграл бой. Не совсем в одиночку, конечно - когда они с Гриндельвальдом разнесли стены, сбежался весь персонал Мунго. Злой колдомедик - это, скажу я тебе, хуже любого темного мага. Гриндельвальда скрутили, охранников откачали, с меня Перси лично снял проклятие. Ему, правда, пришлось для этого пошарить в мозгах Гриндельвальда, и не совсем законно… Но, думаю, обойдется - с учетом поимки такой крупной рыбы. Если представить все правильно, еще и награду себе выбьет. Бьюсь об заклад, Перси сейчас сочиняет, каким образом сегодняшнее случайное стечение обстоятельств преподнести начальству как собственный хитрый план. На всякий случай всем, кто спросит, говори, что это была спецоперация, а за деталями пусть обращаются к Перси.

\- Само собой. - Потрясенная Лита закусила костяшку пальца. - Мерлин, я… мне надо все это осознать. В голове не укладывается. - Но зачем ты понадобился Гриндельвальду? Да еще так, чтобы он явился лично?

\- Хороший вопрос. Узнал, Перси?

\- Узнал. - Персиваль аккурат к вопросу аппарировал в гостиную, хлопнулся в кресло напротив и с нажимом потер глаза. - Ему нужен был долговременный доступ к министерским архивам. Гриндельвальд собирался подменить Тесея. Разыграл бы все так, словно Тесей сам очнулся от проклятия, наложил бы на Литу Империус - и разгуливал бы по министерству как по собственному замку.

\- А причины? Зачем такие сложности? - нахмурился Тесей. - Цель должна оправдывать средства. Не представляю, что оправдывает такой риск, кроме захвата власти в стране.

\- Пока - нет, насколько я понял. - Персиваль довольно скептически поджал губы, но перечислил: - Во-первых, Гриндельвальд хочет найти Дары Смерти, и Старшая Палочка у него уже есть… то есть была. В данный момент ваше министерство бодается с Конфедерацией, пытаясь решить, кто достоин ее хранить. Не завидую тебе, Лита. Переговоры повесили на ваш отдел. Тебя сегодня не вызвали только из-за Тесея. Завтра вызовут обязательно.

\- Не вызовут. Я увольняюсь, - со вкусом объявила Лита. - Что? Достал меня этот Гринграсс. Пусть попробует найти другого дурака - пахать за троих. У меня почти два состоятельных мужа, как-нибудь не умру с голоду, пока ищу другую работу.

\- Что значит - “почти”?! Со мной все в порядке, сколько раз повторять? - возмутился Тесей и хитро подмигнул Персивалю.

\- Ничего не знаю. Тебе прописали неделю дома - может быть, за это время удостоверюсь, - поддержала его Лита и тоже послала Персивалю улыбку. - Ну а вторая причина? Ты говорил “во-первых”.

\- Во-вторых, - Персиваль сморгнул и очень тепло, открыто улыбнулся Лите в ответ, - Гриндельвальд хотел найти в Британии какого-то мальчишку по имени Том. Это все, что удалось выбить пока. Что в нем такого и зачем он Гриндельвальду, понятия не имею. Будем работать дальше.

Его слова завершились хлопками множественной аппарации: в гостиную разом ввалилась вся семья Скамандеров. Ньют, Тина, мистер и миссис Скамандер осмотрелись, после чего сначала родители, а потом брат завладели Тесеем для объятий и заверений в благополучном избавлении от проклятия. Оказывается, они получили своих сов из Мунго, помчались туда, столкнулись друг с другом и узнали, что пациент самовольно выписался домой, не соизволив известить родню.

\- Тесей, я понимаю, что работа важна, но ты мог хотя бы послать нам весточку! Сам! - отчитывала миссис Скамандер. Она едва доставала Тесею до груди, однако перед ней он переминался с ноги на ногу, словно нашкодивший подросток. Литу всегда забавляло это зрелище. Ньюта тоже - он исподлобья переглянулся с ней, обменялся быстрой, чуть печальной улыбкой.

\- Ну-ну, дорогая. Если мистер Грейвз здесь, полагаю, дело не терпело отлагательств. Замешан Гриндельвальд? - проницательно предположил мистер Скамандер.

\- Вы правы, мистер Скамандер. Гриндельвальд, - нейтрально, вежливо подтвердил Персиваль.

Он пока не собирался уходить, но напрягся, явно не зная, как быть дальше. Лита тоже колебалась. Своему отцу и мачехе она бы даже объяснять ничего не стала, но они и восприняли бы присутствие Персиваля как должное. Про их отношения они знали: подумав, Персиваль согласился на содействие лорда Лестрейнджа при смене работы. А вот мистер и миссис Скамандер, несмотря на официальный брак с Тесеем, так и не стали для Литы близкими людьми. Обращаться с ними она не научилась и не нашла, что сказать, когда миссис Скамандер строго решила:

\- Все рабочие вопросы могут подождать до утра. Думаю, мистеру Грейвзу, как всем приличным людям, необходимо выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Вы уйдете камином или аппарируете, мистер Грейвз?

Зато слова нашел Тесей.

\- Ни то, ни другое. Перси, конечно, нужно выспаться, но в спальню можно дойти и пешком. У нас не настолько большой дом.

Больше Тесей не напоминал провинившегося студента - он выпрямился, засунул руки в карманы брюк и с доброжелательным любопытством смотрел на родителей и на Ньюта с Тиной, словно приглашая высказать неодобрение - и подставиться под хлесткую отповедь.

\- Поздравляю с новым аврором в семье, пап, - неожиданно фыркнул Ньют. - Наконец-то у вас будут две полные команды, и вы перестанете меня дергать с вашими “тренировками”.

У миссис Скамандер выпал из глаза монокль.

\- Мне нужен огневиски, - чуть дрожащим голосом сообщил мистер Скамандер. - Много.

\- И ты это терпишь? - вытаращилась Тина - на невозмутимую Литу.

\- Почему “терплю”? - Лита чуть не добавила, что Персиваль, в отличие от Тесея, вообще идеальный муж - сирота без братьев и сестер. - Наслаждаюсь.

Персиваль затаился в кресле и не рисковал встревать в разговор. Правильно, в общем-то - в гостиной и без него хватало гвалта и ругани.

Однако постепенно страсти улеглись, а к ночи гости аппарировали по домам, оставив Тесея, Персиваля и Литу зализывать душевные раны. Много нового они узнали о себе от миссис Скамандер; и мистер Скамандер не был так уж рад подобному прибавлению в семействе. Даже Тина выступила резко против. Только Ньют, казалось, не видел в ситуации ничего особенного и открыто встал на их сторону.

Впервые в жизни Лите не хватало поддержки отца. Уж он бы нашел, как угомонить миссис Скамандер, упиравшую на “что о нас подумают”.

\- Дайте им время - они привыкнут. - Тесей, в отличие от Литы, записал вечер в успешные и залез в постель, обнадеженный. - Были бы они действительно против, сразу пригрозили бы Перси проблемами на работе, если не уберется из нашей жизни. А мама только причитала про грядущие сплетни. Папу слышали сами. С тобой и то было тяжелее, Лита.

Тесей уснул, едва договорив, и Лита нежно погладила его по расслабленному лицу.

\- Я же говорила, - насмешливо и чуть нервно напомнила она Персивалю, - что тебя примут охотнее, чем меня.

\- Что имел в виду Ньют, упоминая тренировки? - с подозрением осведомился Персиваль, повернувшись на бок по другую сторону от Тесея и подперев щеку ладонью.

\- О, - рассмеялась Лита, - не хочу портить тебе сюрприз. Увидишь, когда нас впервые пригласят на посиделки втроем. Если верить Тесею, пригласят. Хотя, наверное, не скоро, так что пока живи.

\- Ты понимаешь, что жить _спокойно_ я теперь не смогу?

\- Должна же я отомстить тебе… за что-нибудь. Вот за сдержанное обещание, например!

Персиваль как-то неловко заерзал, и теперь уже Лита с подозрением, ласково протянула:

\- Пер-рси?

\- Не за то мстишь, - обреченно буркнул он. - Я с самого начала хотел отбить у тебя Тесея и делал для этого все, что мог. Если бы я не захотел вклиниться между вами, ничего бы не случилось. То, что мы имеем сегодня, - итог моего активного вмешательства. Хотя изначальная цель была, конечно, другая. Когда начинал действовать, тебя я в этой постели не видел.

И тем не менее - они лежали здесь втроем, а несколькими часами раньше Персиваль сражался с Гриндельвальдом ради Тесея. Так что Лита не спешила устраивать ему вторую за вечер дуэль. К тому же…

\- Если ты думаешь, что я не в курсе, то я обижусь, - невозмутимо сказала она. - А вообще - давай-ка с самого начала. Какой был план - на самом деле?

\- Я знал, что вы иногда развлекались с другими людьми. Если пристально наблюдать за кем-то из вас через призму романтического интереса, можно было заметить некоторые странности. Я сопоставил факты и догадался, в чем дело. Хотя следы вы заметали хорошо, отдаю должное. - Персиваль сел, опираясь на спинку кровати, и Лита тоже села.

Во сне Тесей смешно причмокнул губами и повернулся на живот - стало очень удобно легонько водить пальцами по его спине. Для обоих.

\- Я решил, что надежнее всего будет стать вашей следующей целью. Так я бы зацепил Тесея, а дальше все уже зависело бы от меня. Но если бы я стал напрашиваться на вашу игру сам, вы бы ни за что меня не выбрали. К тому же, я не знал, кто из вас выбирает и как. Я решил зайти с другой стороны. Через Тину.

\- А через нее-то как? - удивилась Лита. - Мы с ней редко общаемся и никогда - по собственному желанию. Тесею все равно, они нормально ладят. Но он знает, что я ее… не очень жалую.

\- Это вполне взаимно, - подтвердил Персиваль очевидное и усмехнулся. - Ваша неприязнь - не тайна. Я начал расспрашивать Тину о Тесее, сначала осторожно, постепенно чаще и подробнее. Она умная девочка и догадалась о моей влюбленности. Хороший шанс избавиться от нелюбимой невестки. Я рассчитывал, что дальше она все сделает сама, а при удаче обработает Тесея так, что он заинтересуется и выберет меня для ваших развлечений. Ты же, ничего не подозревая, согласишься.

\- Мимо, - злорадно сказала Лита. - Тебя выбрала я.

\- То есть все вышло действительно случайно? - Персиваль прижал к губам указательный палец, размышляя, и покачал головой: - Надо же.

\- Не обязательно. - Лита тоже закусила костяшку. - Я до сих пор недоумевала, почему выбрала тебя. Тесей мне как-то сказал, что я всегда выбирала женщин, а ты - единственный мужчина. И знаешь… ведь незадолго до того мы обедали с Ньютом и Тиной, а она всю дорогу жаловалась, какой ты строгий начальник. Через день твое имя само всплыло в голове. - Лита глубоко вздохнула и нехотя добавила: - Только думать про Тину хуже, чем она есть, не надо. При всей моей нелюбви я не поверю, что она стала бы лезть в наш с Тесеем брак. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.

\- Ты плохо ее знаешь, но спорить я не буду, - спокойно сказал Персиваль. - Возможно, в этом ты действительно права. Так или иначе, вы проявили ко мне однозначный интерес. Я ликовал и поторопился со своим следующим шагом.

\- Так все-таки наш первый разговор был частью твоего плана! Так я и знала!

\- Был. Я видел, что Тесей увлекся всерьез, и решил, что пора действовать. Но я не мог прийти к нему, если хотел, чтобы все казалось естественным. Я пришел к тебе. Я ставил на то, что вы рано или поздно поссоритесь из-за меня, и ты в пылу спора скажешь ему о моих чувствах. Тогда Тесею останется лишь выбрать, и если он выберет тебя, то так тому и быть, а если меня… сама понимаешь, делить его я не хотел. Он выбрал тебя. Все прекратилось.

\- Как ты понял, что Тесей влюбляется? Ни я, ни он не заметили!

\- Вы не ждали и не искали признаки влюбленности. Я ждал. И искал. Но тогда подумал, что ошибся. Очень, знаешь, не хотелось признавать, что Тесей все-таки влюбился - и все равно выбрал тебя.

\- Ты знаешь, Перси, год назад меня пугало, что может быть иначе. Что он может выбрать не меня. Сейчас… меньше. И не пугает, что он выбрал _не только_ меня.

\- Год назад я пытался построить другие отношения, когда Тесей снова объявился в моей жизни, - усмехнулся Персиваль. - Да-да. Он не признался, что в этот раз уже он отбил меня у вполне достойной женщины?

\- Не признался! - ахнула Лита. - Он много всякого рассказывал, но про это умолчал, паразит!

И невесомо погладила “паразита” по затылку, перебрала жесткие волосы.

\- На самом деле не так уж и “отбил”, наверное. У нас не очень клеилось и до Тесея. Но меня весьма злило, что мне пришлось расстаться с Джиной, а Тесей сохранил отношения с тобой. Это казалось мне несправедливым, а ты раздражала.

\- Представляю. Как ты не выкинул меня из дирижабля? - подначила Лита. - Я бы на твоем месте не удержалась. Я на своем-то едва терпела!

\- А потом объясняться с Тесеем? Уволь. - Персиваль задумчиво теребил край одеяла, благодаря Лите сползшего почти до поясницы Тесея. - Я знал, что без отношений с тобой не будет отношений с Тесеем. Поначалу перебарывал себя, скрывать не буду. А потом… не пришлось. Дальше ты знаешь.

\- Кому рассказать - примут за ненормальную, - пробормотала Лита себе под нос. - Странно все вышло. Вот вроде у тебя был план, а на самом деле он начал работать только по чистой случайности. Совсем как сегодня - если бы не случайность…

\- Вся наша жизнь - череда наших планов, помноженных на случайные обстоятельства и разделенных на невероятные совпадения. - Персиваль философски пожал плечами. - И давай на этом завершим вечер откровений. Я уже полчаса завидую Тесею.

\- Так ложился бы спать! - Лита недовольно ткнула его пальцем в плечо, зная, что сделает больно и обидно разом. - Разговор ты начал, не я.

\- Хотел расставить все точки над “и”. - Персиваль смиренно потер пострадавшее место. - Если бы ты захотела после услышанного выставить меня за порог…

\- Перси, Мерлином клянусь, еще раз услышу что-то подобное - начну для тебя готовить!

\- Это должно меня напугать? - непонимающе откликнулся он.

\- Проклятье! Мне придется придумать для тебя отдельную угрозу! Ладно, - посулила Лита. - Придумаю. А пока просто трепещи. Во сне!

И погасила в их спальне свет.

***

Утром Литу разбудил запах готовящейся еды. Кажется, наклевывался серьезный разговор, но… Тесей лежал рядом, заложив руки за голову и со странным выражением лица разглядывая дверь их спальни.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он, не поворачивая головы.

\- Доброе. - Лита потянулась, чмокнула Тесея в щеку и принюхалась: - Кажется, нас ждет мясо. Прожаренное.

\- Ты хотела сказать, подгоревшее?

\- Не брюзжи. С корочкой!

\- Горелой.

\- Ты грозился его научить. Вот научишь - будешь критиковать, а пока - выйдешь в кухню и съешь все, что дадут, не морщась, - воинственно пригрозила Лита. И уже мягче спросила: - Как ты?

\- Не выспался, но сойдет. Проснулся, как на работу, без всяких будильников. - Слова Тесея немедленно подтвердил въедливый звон - это сработало заклинание, которое они забыли отменить. - Так странно, что сегодня только Перси надо уходить. У нас слишком давно не было отпуска.

\- Вообще-то, мне тоже надо показаться в министерстве. Напишу заявление, заберу кое-какие вещи из кабинета. Там, между прочим, моя любимая чашка. А потом - свобода! - Лита спустила ноги с кровати и оглянулась на Тесея. - Тесей?

\- А?

\- Я выбираю Персиваля Грейвза, - сказала Лита, улыбаясь.

\- Принято, - ответил Тесей с нежностью, определив всю их дальнейшую жизнь.

На этот раз - сознательно.


End file.
